The Golden Wonder
by Vaikuntha
Summary: The heart knows what it wants, and for Goku's it's to be saved from the pain of losing his wife, and as such the wish-granting dragon Shenron grants him his desire to escape the constant reminder that is his home and universe. Will meeting heroes and villains alike be enough to ease the pain? Or is he to suffer alone from the void in his heart forever? New 52 - Prime Earth
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way shape or form own the rights to Dragon Ball, Z nor GT, this also includes the rights to the Justice League. All rights belong to their respective companies._

 _This is my first DBZ/DC crossover, oh joy. I'm still relatively new to the whole writing gig so if the story is not amazing don't worry I will improve hopefully as I go along. Also, some of the characters may be a tad bit ooc, you have been warned._

 **Quick summary before the story begins, Goku had been training with Shenron and other Dragons in the dragon realm and it has been a few years after the events of the shadow dragons, and him fusing with Shenron. He decided to go visit the mortal world to see what had changed, however unbeknownst to Goku his body had absorbed dragon god Ki resulting in it lingering deep within his body ready to be called to the surface.**

 _"_ _Thoughts_ _"_

" **Speech** "

" _Telepathy_ "

 ** _Chapter One – Prologue;_**

Goku, now a young adult once more was flying across the blue cloudless sky, trying to make it home in time. Currently in his Super Saiyan state, with the noticeable golden hair and the teal coloured eyes, he cut and left a golden hued trail in his wake. Breaking the sound barrier, he flew quickly until the Son home stead came into view.

The young saiyan slowed to an abrupt stop atop it and descendant to the ground. He steeled his resolve and reached for the door, which opened with a loud creaking noise, evidence of the lack of maintenance to the hinges. He entered the eerily quiet house and walked through the empty hallway leading to the sitting room, with every step echoing loudly throughout the house. Layers of dust had covered every surface, whilst spiders had run rampant creating masses of webs running the lengths of the walls and ceiling.

He entered the room expecting to see all his beloved friends and family sitting on the sofas, laughing and telling each other stories of the days gone by. However, they were unoccupied and covered in dust. He scanned the room for any evidence of someone living in the house and he saw a tape with a note sitting on the coffee table. It read 'For Goku'. He turned on the TV and inserted the tape into the drive.

The screen flashed briefly before an image of Chi-Chi flickered on the screen. Goku smiled briefly before it faltered once he saw her image; her cheeks which used to be fuller with a rosy tint to them now looked thinner and pale, she looked thinner and weaker in comparison to how he last remembered her, and she kept shivering every few moments even though she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. He watched as she cleared her throat, and began to speak,

 _"Hey Goku. I made this video as somewhat of a farewell gift to you. However, by the time you see it, I shall have passed on from this world. Don't be sad however because I know I shall see you when you join me. I truly cherish the moments we shared however short they may have been, take care of our sons for me Goku. Goodbye for now"._

Goku could only watch in silence, whilst the tears spilled from his eyes **"G-goodbye Chi-Chi."** he managed to croak out, his voice laden with sadness.

Wiping away the tears proved to be an exercise in futility, as the flowed endlessly. He picked himself up but felt depressed, the joy to see his family having been replaced by sadness. The saiyan trudged up the stairs each step heavy and resonating on the wooden floorboards. He stepped into the bedroom, and slumped on the bed. Inhaling deeply from the sheets, the tantalizing scent of Chi-Chi tickled his nostrils, resulting in a fresh wave of tears. Eventually crying himself to sleep, a large wet spot was formed on the sheets.

….

Three days had passed since his arrival back home and his emotional breakdown. The spiky haired male had climbed out the slump he had fallen into, and chose to find something to occupy him. He went outside and covered his eyes under the intense glare of the sunlight. 3 days of staying in the dark had rendered his eyesight weak.

The clearing was peaceful with the trees swaying in the breeze, whilst the animals of the forest went about their business. Goku sat down in the clearing in a meditative pose with his eyes closed. Firstly, he controlled his breathing, slowing it down before allowing himself to call upon the latent power within himself.

Darkness consumed his vision, before a bright light soon replaced it " **Shenron, come out I need your guidance.** " Exclaimed the hero of earth, calling out into the void. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before a wisp of green smoke appeared, swirling furiously whilst growing larger as the moments flew by.

A long serpentine like body was formed first, followed up by a yellow underbelly, then finally the head. The dragon roared upon finishing its formation and now towered over Goku. " **You have summoned me, Son Goku. State your wish**." it stated, the sheer power in its voice shaking the void. Goku pushed himself off the floor, and levitated up to eye level with the dragon, " **As you probably know my wife or ex-wife Chi-Chi unfortunately passed from this world.** " said Goku, voicing his thoughts to the Eternal Dragon.

" **If you're about to ask me to wish her back to life I cannot fulfil such a wish. She passed from natural causes.** " Goku sighed whilst pushing his fingers through his spiky hair " **I knew bringing her back was impossible already. I was actually going to wish to be transported to a different dimension for a while as I clear my head.** " Shenron looked sceptical for a moment before speaking. " **You do realize that as the sole keeper of the dragon balls in this universe, transporting you to a different one will take them from this universe and they shall follow you?** "

Goku nodded in understanding " **Very well. Give me a moment whilst I search for a suitable universe.** " thundered the dragon. Its ruby eyes glowing with power, as it set to work finding a universe. Goku watched in silence, time slowly passing. After a what seemed like a while, the dragon finally spoke. " **I have found a suitable universe, one that is capable of challenging you in your base form and one in desperate need of a hero. I shall transport you immediately**."

Goku nodded his confirmation ' _Finally someone to challenge my new-found power. I cannot wait_.' thought the Saiyan in excitement, whilst clenching his fists. Escaping the void, he woke up once again in the clearing just as the sun was setting. A warm summers breeze kept the looming night-time coldness at bay.

Suddenly he felt it, a tingling feeling all above his skin. He knew the feeling, it was associated with magical transportation, as had occurred to him a few times in his life. Goku watched as his hands and body slowly turned transparent, before darkness consumed him as he fell unconscious.

….

He knew he was in a different dimension, a different world one that was like his in some ways and different in others, well knowing was a tad bit over the top, more like he had a building suspicion of being in a different world. The arrival had been eerily like waking from a dream, one minute you're asleep in a bed before waking up in some alleyway.

Wherever it was Goku had arrived at was the middle of the day, however the silhouette of the moon was surprisingly still visible but was thankfully in half phase. The idea of an Oozaru wreaking havoc on this new world didn't sit well with him. Casting out his sensing ability had been fruitless with no common or known Ki signatures, not like he had expected to be able to.

However, what caught his attention had been the large cluster of powerful Ki signatures located in one area above the clouds in the sky and they had an aura of evil intent with some more concentrated with it than others. A few other energy signatures captured his attention and although they were high like the tainted ones, his curiosity got the better of him, resulting with the choice to check the tainted signatures first.

He flared his aura, and watched as it lit up the dark alleyway whilst creating small winds that rippled and disturbed the surroundings. He prepared for take-off before realizing he could travel the distance in an instance. Goku rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, before he pressed his index finger to his forehead and concentrated on the highest energy reading, and with an audible 'Shwing' he was gone.

…...

Up above the cloud cover of Earth, stood or levitated the base of operations for the nefarious, scandalous and downright despicable 'Crime Syndicate of America'. The group was well known for orchestrating crimes in America and all over the entire world unopposed.

The society was compromised of Ultraman; a kryptonian and leader of the society who was clad in a blue spandex suit, gold wrist and ankle braces and a red cape to complete the look. Then Superwoman; an Amazonian and the second in command. She was manipulative as she was beautiful. Clad in a black corset, with black finger less gloves, thigh length boots and choker all complete with gold trimmings.

Johnny Quick was next, a speedster and boastful of being the quickest in the world, and was clad in a yellow jumpsuit, accompanied by red trainers and gloves. Owl-man, a specimen with the most brilliant mind in the group and the creator of all their nefarious plans, who was constantly dressed in his metal like suit resembling an owl. Last of all was a male dressed in what appeared to be a dark green body suit with white gloves and a green mask covering his eyes. On his ring finger was a green ring with an aura of power surrounding it.

They were seated in the main conference room, discussing their latest nefarious plan. **"Come to order, we must first discuss who we are sending up to replace J'arkus."** inquired their leader, Ultra Man. He stood up from his perch at the head of the table. " **Well…. there are no managerial talents in his organization. It would be best if we dissolve it and split up the territory.** " replied Owl-man.

" **Well it seems to me you have already helped yourself to the Martians crew, you had a whole bunch of them this morning.** " added Johnny Quick with his arms crossed behind his head, eyes trained on the grey cowl of Owlman.

 **"They had to be associated with one of the family heads, unless you wanted some of them?"**

" **No, we can horse trade for manpower at any time. What about the turf?** " questioned the green clad Power Ring as he looked towards his leader for an answer. " **I'm with Owlman, we can divide his man and turf between the five of us.** " added Superwoman, Power Ring threw a glare in her direction, " **Who died and made you the boss?** "

" **You want to arm wrestle for it?** " challenged Super Woman with a smirk, lifting her right arm and placing it on the table in front of her green clad teammate.

" **Enough, we can work out the details later, but for now Owlman can keep J'edd J'arkus's guys.** " concluded Ultraman, cutting in to resolve the problem. Taking a seat at the head of the table he looked towards the cowl wearing Owlman once more. " **Haha from what I heard you could have used a few dozen more?** " taunted the speedster.

" **Luthor's new Justice League is not to be underestimated?** "

" **Yeah, but neither are we, they'll fold.** " commented Power Ring, glancing towards Owlman, " **Or we'll fold them.** " continued Ultraman.

Owlman stood in preparation to talk once more when suddenly the security alarms started blaring, with red lights flashing on and off, illuminating the room and everyone with an electric red hue. " **What's going on!? Owlman tell me this instant.** " questioned Ultraman having to raise his voice above the noise of the alarm. " **It appears we have an intruder in the landing bay.** " commented Owlman, rapidly pressing a few sequential buttons on his wrist. A video image of the landing bay was projected. They were all shocked, and were wondering just how someone had managed to land in the landing bay without a ship.

The first to stand was Ultraman " **Let's go and meet our** _ **guest.**_ " he stated a sinister smile making its presence known as he put emphasis on the last part. They all regrouped and exited the conference and made their way towards the landing bay.

…...

Upon arriving in the location of the energy levels, Goku felt weird, conflicted as if a hidden power or force was messing with his body. With his tail waving excitedly behind him, he tried to retract it, but it just recoiled. _'Where am I?'_ mused Goku, whilst inspecting the surrounding area. A few technologically advanced jet-planes stood at attention gleaming in the pale glow of the natural light streaming in the windows. " **What's this energy I feel, it's…it's messing with my Ki?** " he mused, struggling to control the erratic tail.

The sound of a door opening snapped him from his musings, drawing his attention towards the entrance. A group of colourfully dressed individuals came into the room, before standing a few feet from him. A certain one dressed in blue spandex was standing slightly ahead of the rest. Goku took it he was the leader.

The male dressed in the blue spandex opened his mouth to speak " **Who are you, and how did you get in here?** " he questioned, curious eyes scanning over the intruder whom with his odd raven spiky hair, bright orange martial arts gi, wristbands, undershirt and boots that were blue he certainly looked out of place " **Are you another of Luthor's new Justice League?** "

But to our hero it sounded like gibberish, not understanding a word he was saying " **I can't understand what you are saying!** " spoke Goku trying to tell him that he didn't understand. He watched as looks of confusion crossed their faces, they didn't understand him just like he didn't understand them.

This was going to deny him the opportunity to explain himself. Goku suddenly got an idea. If he could get physical contact with one of them, he could siphon everything they knew, languages included. It was a trick or more accurately an ability gained through training in basic telepathy with King Kai " _But who to get in contact with?_ " he mused silently.

All the males were out of the picture, a part of him warned him not to try the technique with a man. So that left the female, and unbeknownst to him she was currently looking him over; his attire, his furry tail, his well sculpted and defined muscles.

Goku watched her lick her lips, lust filled eyes taking in every detail of him. A small sweat-drop ran down the length of his face " _Huh… guess I have no choice but to go for her._ " he mused inwardly before he walked up to Superwoman. " **Eh, can I help you?** " were the last words she muttered when Goku locked lips with hers in unholy matrimony, earning a gasp of surprise from her.

The kiss started out awkward, with neither fighting for control. Goku found himself cupping her cheek gently with his large hand, however she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and thus deepening the kiss. Superwoman had her eyes closed in pure bliss, prodding the Saiyans mouth with her tongue. This threw Goku out of focus, enough to open his mouth and unwillingly give her access.

Their lips stayed locked together, until the need for air caused them to separate. They gazed into each-other's eyes, entranced by the other person's orbs. The clearing of a throat forced them back to reality. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"** thundered a voice that had started out even, before getting higher in volume. Johnny Quick had his jaw hung open in surprise whilst Power Ring had been silenced by the shock. Owlman stood looking impassive, his true reaction hidden behind his cowl.

After sharing contact with the Superwoman, the spiky haired Saiyan had gained all her memories and knowledge including the ability to speak the same language as her " **I couldn't understand you before I kissed her. During the kiss I gained access to her memories giving me the ability to understand you.** " explained Goku to the group " **But whilst in her mind I saw things that I'd rather not repeat. You and your whole group are scum, criminals and the scourge of this universe. You oppress those that are weaker than yourself, you prevent honest hard-working men looking to make a difference in this world from doing so. You kill all those that stand up against you."** he stated, his fists clenching with barely restrained fury **"For that I cannot forgive you, for I Son G… augh!"** he screamed out in pain, slowly falling to his knees.

Ultraman looked on initially with shock then amusement as the man with the audacity to kiss his lover was in pain on his knees **"Well, well look here an opportunity to shut his big mouth once and for all. Who's in?"** inquired Ultraman, turning his back to the downed man. All the others agreed and proceeded to surround the assailant, leering over him as they limbered up preparing for the kill. **"Superwoman are you coming?"** called out Johnny to the female group member who was tracing her lips with her fingers.

She was snapped out her musings when he called out her name **"Hmm…. The intruder, yeah give me a sec."** she retorted, and got a casual shrug in response. " _This doesn't look familiar, none of his memories showed this sort of reaction_ " she thought, glancing at the downed fighter. Unbeknownst to everyone, when she had been in contact with Goku his memories had transferred to Superwoman, giving her knowledge of his name and origin.

She approached Goku's prone form, circling him slowly like a predator prepping for the kill on its prey. She went down on her knees besides him " **So** _ **Goku**_ **, you're not from this universe, am I correct?** " it was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to leave Goku shocked, he never told any of them his name or his origin, he had been close to it until he fell forward in pain. **"H-How…d-do…. y-you…know my name?"** he inquired, forcing himself to look her in the face.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as she and placed her lips near his ear once more **"Remember the kiss?"** she whispered seductively, her sultry voice torturing him **"H-how is the kiss connected to you knowing my…oh."**

It suddenly dawned on him, loss of focus during the kiss when she had licked his lips with her tongue had allowed his memories to flow through the link. **"H-how much did you learn?"** he croaked, still suffering from the pain. She allowed a coy smile to grace her features, before standing up and walking away " **Enough to know you are a threat to this organization and our plans for universal domination**." She moved to stand besides Ultraman **"I suggest killing him whilst he's weakened."**

Goku watched in pain as they all slowly loomed closer, ready to tear him apart in his current state " **S-stay b-back…. I-I can't guarantee your safety!** " he shouted in warning, **"I can't resist it any longer!"** but it was too late. A warrior's scream escaped his lips accompanied by him throwing his back to look at the ceiling, before a ruby light engulfed the room.

Within the red light Goku's muscled frame slowly shed some muscle mass leaving behind a lean but defined body frame. His hair stayed in the same style, but was shimmering a deep crimson, once onyx eyes now a penetrating red. With a final scream and another blinding light to accompany it, the transformation was completed.

The resulting explosion of light caused all nearby villains to be pushed backwards slightly. The light died down, and in place of the orange clad man now stood a leaner version of him. a visible blazing red aura pulsated around him, making him appear more intimidating. Kind eyes were now replaced with ones that held barely suppressed fury, and his tail now stood out more prominently, swaying lazily back and forth.

The saiyan looked down at his hands balling them into fists a few times to test out the power **"This is certainly new."** he stated, thinking out loud to himself, **"I feel lighter and faster, yet I feel stronger."** He levitated off the floor before throwing a few practice punches and kicks that were blurs to the naked eye whilst getting used to the new power. Once satisfied he touched down on the floor, before facing the villains.

" **So, whose first?** " taunted Goku, an uncharacteristic smirk playing on his lips.

Ultraman snarled as he turned to face his female companion " **You said you got some of his memories. Care to shed some light on what we're facing?** "

 **"H-how did you know?"** she struggled not to stutter, her breath hitching slightly. Ultraman pointed to his ears, eyeing her intensely whilst awaiting her answer **"I didn't see much, this form or transformation was not in his memories. I suggest being cautious."**

Ultraman simply sneered at the warning **"Bah! Caution is for the weak. I'll show him powerful."** He stated launching of the ground and speeding towards Goku. Glancing to his left was enough to see a yellow blur speed past him. He smirked at the idea of their opponent getting distracted by Johnny, allowing him to sneak up and land a hit.

Goku watched as Ultraman and Johnny Quick came rushing at him. Although a blur to the rest, Johnny was fully visible to Goku, as he circled him. Deciding to not waste time he landed a well-timed but very powerful kick to Johnny's midsection which nearly broke him in half. **"Gah…"** gagged the speedster, coughing out blood. A roundhouse kick to the cheek co1nnected with a resounding ***CLAP*** throwing the yellow adorning villain into an unassisted flight. Falling unconscious mid-air, his lean body rolled and tumbled over the floor.

Sensing an oncoming projectile from behind, he phased out just as a glowing green fist came ploughing through an afterimage. Glancing behind he noticed Power Ring charging an attack in what appeared to be a ring, however he never got chance as Goku phased once more but this time reappeared behind him.

Power Ring momentarily stopped charging his attack, his eyes darting left and right to locate his foe. However, he felt was sharp prick at the nape before everything went black. The green clad villain fell to the ground, body crumbling into a heap.

Goku landed lightly on the floor before moving to dodge a sloppy right hook by Ultraman. A flurry of punches and kicks quickly followed which he dodged easily once again. Ultraman was fast he would give him that, but he was not fast enough to dodge a knee he directed into his stomach after dodging another sloppy punch.

An uppercut followed suite, connecting and dealing devastating damage. The blue clad villain's body fell backwards, an arch of blood trailed in his wake. Goku followed up with a spinning heel kick to the midsection, a clap of thunder resounded around the room before the villain's body went shooting towards the wall, before falling short of hitting the wall as he began to tumble across the ground before sliding to a standstill on the floor.

He stood shakily to his feet, wiping a trail of blood leaking from a busted lip. He looked worse for wear, with his right eye shut tight to combat the blood leaking from a cut above it. He was cradling his ribs, a clear indication that some were broken or bruised, and to top it all he was breathing heavily, growling deeply in his throat.

He eyed Owlman momentarily, giving him a nod to initiate the backup plan. Ultraman roared, launching himself back into the one-sided battle. Owlman prepared to leave and initiate the plan into action, but he glanced at Superwoman who stood at the same spot she had been at the start of the battle. " **Why aren't you helping Ultraman? With the both of you fighting you can defeat him easily.** "

She turned to him, sighing in exasperation **"There is something not right about this, usually it's a yellow glow not red."** he looked at her in the same serious expression he kept all the time **"It matters not, we must at least try. I'll call for backup whilst I'm collecting the kryptonite. Can you distract him whilst I get it done?"** she nodded **"Whatever."**

A pain filled scream brought their attention back to the battle; a heavily bruised and outmatched Ultraman was getting brutally beat down. He looked ready to collapse from his injuries and exhaustion. **"There's your chance to change the outcome of the battle."** commented Owlman, his gaze unfaltering.

She breathed deeply prepping herself, before launching towards Goku. The plan was simple, catch him of guard with a quick punch to the face, but she passed through a ghostly manifestation of him. Her eyes darted quickly as they looked around, scanning her surroundings for any sign of him **"Where is he?"** she questioned.

There disturbance in the air behind her, causing her to whirl quickly on the spot, her fist ready to strike but was shocked when it was caught easily. Attempting it with her other fist proved futile. His strength was proving to be far superior no matter how hard she attempted to escape his grasp.

Goku noted that she was slightly taller than him from their current position **"Give it Mary. I don't want to have to hurt you."** she turned to look at his face, the furious red of his eyes being a prominent feature; she couldn't help getting lost in them, but then remembered she was in the middle of a battle and he had just told the Queen of the Amazons to give up. **"No can do, handsome."**

He sighed, before repeating himself **"I said give it up. It's obvious you are clearly outmatched, and I also don't feel too strongly about fighting and injuring a female. Just say you yield and I will give you a second chance."**

Mary was offended greatly **"I'm no mere woman! I come from a race of warriors and you shall treat me as such."** snapped the villainess, looking her adversary straight in the eyes, **"And I'm not going to yield so easily, I don't want your pity."**

"If you yield you can save yourself the embarrassing defeat, and can walk away and start a new life free of crime" retorted Goku, still attempting to change her mind. In response she chuckled at the proposition **"As tempting as walking away freely sounds, I don't want to. The people of Earth fear me, they are nothing but bugs underneath my boot and I love that feeling of superiority."** she gloated.

 **"Would it not be better if they looked up to you, respected you, worshiped you in some cases. All this can happen if you just agree to yield."** Mary looked momentarily reluctant, before sighing in defeat. No man or other person had ever gone to the trouble to try and help her without want of something in return, and it was usually their lives **"Why are you so adamant about trying to make me betray my allies?"** she questioned, looking towards Ultraman's motionless form on the ground.

Goku smiled **"I'm a firm believer in second chances. So, I was thinking you could come with me to my universe. I could help you start afresh, leaving your tainted past behind. You can live with me and help me protect the universe whilst getting stronger in the process."** he replied, before watching a sly smile snake it's way to her lips. **"Did you just ask me to come and live with you? Aren't we confident."** she teased, an eyebrow raised alongside. **"W-well…y-you…d-don't h-have to live** _ **with**_ **me specifically."** sputtered Goku, **"More like near me if that works."** he rectified after regaining his bearings. **"Do we have a deal?"**

Staring into his crimson eyes, she saw nothing but kindness **"Yes, but in this universe, we seal deals with a kiss."** was all that was said before pushing past his defences, capturing his lips in a kiss. This time however it was different, with her arms wrapped securely around the Saiyans neck she was confident he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The former member of the Crime Syndicate felt the man between her arms resist initially before visibly relaxing into her lips.

Smirking inwardly at the small victory, she chose to get flirty with the kiss and bite Goku's lip. His yelp of surprise caused her to let go before giggling at his expense, whilst he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Mary sighed, closing her eyes whilst snuggling into his broad warm chest. "Are you okay?" he inquired, concern evident in his voice "Yes, yes I am actually." replied the former villain, her words muffled by the folds of his gi top.

A rage filled roar of **"Traitor"** broke the hug. Superwoman opened her eyes, a scowl on her features. She was none too happy at the invasion of her time with her new lover. Owlman was looming over the body of Ultraman, a gun like device in his hand **"How could you Mary!?, After everything we've been through, our plan for universal domination and you throw it away all because of** _ **him!"**_ he spat, pointing at Goku **"I should kill you were you stand."**

Mary snorted in response **"You don't stand a chance against me, let alone Goku here."** She gloated, clasping the Saiyans hand within her own. The owl themed villain growled, cocking the gun before aiming it at Ultraman's motionless body. A soft whine cut through the silence before, 'swoosh' rang out through the air. They watched as Ultraman's once motionless form shift into a standing position, **"I have injected him with purified Kryptonite, he's practically unstoppable"** he exclaimed, cackling madly.

 **"Want to put that claim to the test Goku?"** inquired Mary to her new companion, before receiving a nod in response. The cowl adorning villain glared at his former lover and ally, and laughed heartily **"I can't wait to watch as he rips the spine from you and that fool's carcases."** boasted Owlman, a sick smirk on his lips.

Goku turned to face Superwoman, gently placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to gaze his ruby eyes **"I need you to stand behind me then. Its time I showed these two what exactly I can do when I get serious."** suggested Goku, his eyes showing just how serious he was.

 **"Why should I? I'm fully capable of defending myself."** contested Mary causing Goku's expression to soften. The saiyan chuckled at her answer **"Not against this attack, so please stay behind me. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."**

 **"Aww so you do care about me."** taunted Mary with a smirk, before watching Goku smile **"Of course I care, why else would I ask you to stay behind me?"**

 **"I don't know, maybe you want all the glory?"**

Goku chuckled at her antics, before turning to face the two remaining villains. He closed his eyes before opening them sharply, igniting his aura in the process. A pulsing red aura danced around his form. He slunk low, pulling his hands to one side and cupping them together. He began the legendary chant of **"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"** that had struck fear in many of his opponents from before.

A furious azure coloured ball of pure energy formed, swirling between his cupped hands. The hero from another universe then thrust both hands forward, spreading his palms apart with a roar of **"HAAA".** A furious beam of blue escaped his hands and streamed towards Owlman, who stood transfixed to the spot in fear, and Ultraman who stood with a cocky smirk on his face.

It approached them, whilst evaporating everything caught in its path of destruction, before it swallowed both male villains completely. Owlman screamed in pain whilst his metal armour evaporated first, followed up by his under-suit, and lastly his skin and bones. After one final pained scream he was completely vaporized leaving nothing behind, but Ultraman was lucky due to his alien heritage and the Kryptonite in his system, but his suit was completely vaporized, cape and boots included, his skin was being slowly burned by the raw energy in the beam, counteracting the effects of the Kryptonite in his system but he held up.

The wall of blue eventually died down, revealing its destructive path. A deep trench had been cut into the floor, and the far wall had not been lucky either with a gigantic gaping hole having been burned through it. Everything in its path had been erased from existence, and a mass of wires and cables hung from the roof, sparking dangerously. A few ashes lingering in the air was all that was left of Owlman, and Ultraman was leaning on one knee, breathing heavily as smoke and steam rose from his naked form.

 **"I think I overdone it a little bit there."** commented Goku, meekly scratching his cheek with a finger.

 **"You think?"** deadpanned Mary, having been awed and impressed at the pure power behind the beam, but also frightened _**'**_ _That looked even better in person, more so than through his memories. I can't imagine what it would feel like to get hit by that_ _ **'**_ she felt grateful to have seen reason when she had, **"You have to teach me that."**

Goku smirked, before addressing her **"We'll see. Now what shall we do with him. He survived even though I put what felt like 25% of my power into it."** Mary looked at the martial artist with a mixture of respect and fear.

 **"That was only 25%, I really want to see your full power now."** Goku chuckled awkwardly, before slowly walking towards the heavily bruised Ultraman. The spiky haired male positioned his hand above his head, before it slowly glowed blue with the build-up of power.

 **"This usually bites me in the back, but I am willing to give you a second chance. You can leave your life of crime and cruelty behind and start afresh like your friend did."** offered the saiyan but instead of getting the desired reaction of begging for the second chance, Ultraman merely scoffed at the offer **" I'd rather die than join that traitor, and here's what I think of your offer, 'phoot'."**

Goku looked down on his boots and noticed the crimson liquid gliding down his shoe, he sighed before turning to look at Superwoman, checking to see how she would react to the upcoming death of her former teammate, however she remained stoic. A bright blue light, like the beam but much fiercer enveloped Ultraman's form and evaporated what remained of the evil tyrant. When the light died down there was nothing left but a scorch mark on the floor.

Goku had never wanted to kill him, hell he never liked killing if he could help it, however some people were just too far gone to save. He stayed motionless as he just stared at the spot where the blue wearing villain had been kneeling previously, his tail twitching behind him mirroring its owner's mood. He barely registered the sound of heels heading towards him until he felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around his chest, then the feeling of someone's head resting between his shoulder blades.

 **"What's wrong Goku, you have been staring at that spot for a while now?"** Goku sighed before he pushed his hand through his red locks, **"I-it's just that I can't help but feel like they could have been saved, like they didn't have to die."** Suddenly Goku felt his body getting twisted around until he was face to face with Superwoman. He looked down to avoid her questioning gaze, but she knew better. Grabbing his chin, she lifted it up and positioned the martial artists face directly in front of her own, **"Goku listen to me, not everybody is going to be as willing to accept your offer for a second chance at life like I did."** she received an amused smile from the saiyan, **"Yeah, but not everyone has seen what I can do through my memories."**

 **"Touché."** concluded the former villain with a small smile, before she sidled up close to Goku. **"W-what are you doing?"** enquired Goku, attempting to back up. Mary in response just chuckled at his reaction with a roll of her eyes, **"Just roll with it."** Goku had barely nodded in acceptance, when his new partner began to slowly lean in for another kiss.

 ** _\- Scene Change: With Luthor and Superman -_**

 **"Ultraman, come on out. I have someone I'd like you to meet."**

Up in the skies of Metropolis two figures could be seen levitating, one without the aid of technology and the other needing rocket boots. The figure not requiring rocket boots was dressed in a tight blue spandex suit that revealed the muscles beneath with red boots and a red belt around his waist. A massive red 'S' was showing proudly on his chest.

Beside him was the male using mechanically assisted flight. He was dressed in a power suit with black and gold trimmings. Golden gauntlets and boots finished the look.

 **"Luthor, are you certain this will work?"** inquired the blue clad male, as they faced the house they were levitating in front of **"Don't worry Superman I'm certain of it, if we can get Jimmy out of the house we can lure Ultraman here."** responded Luthor.

Suddenly a loud ***bang*** went off from behind the duo, causing both to turn quickly in time to see a massive blue beam of what appeared to be energy cut its way across the sky. Luthor glanced at his partner before he saw him blast of towards the location of the massive bang, whilst he stayed behind momentarily _"_ _That was the syndicates base of operations. Who would be foolhardy enough to attack it at such a time?"_ mused the bald leader of the Justice League before he too took off towards their base, pushing his thrusters to their maximum output to catch up to Superman.

Superman was the first to arrive until he was joined a moment later by Luthor. Both heroes were floating in front of what appeared to have been the exit of the massive beam they had seen. From what they could see it stretched about halfway through the base, whilst wires sparked, and lights flickered.

 **"What could have caused this?"** inquired Superman, glancing at Luthor for answers.

 **"I wouldn't know. I don't recall the syndicate having such weapons of this power."** replied Luthor **"Why not use your x-ray vision to see what's inside. That way we might not enter blind."**

 **"Good idea."** concluded Superman, focusing his eyes on the base. Initially all he could see was the gun metal grey of the outer walls, before they became transparent. He scanned all through the base looking for something or anything that might be out of place. everything had appeared normal until he came across the landing bay or more specifically what was left of it. Superman noted the damage to the walls, the two unconscious bodies with one lying on the ground in a heap and another slumped on the wall.

That was when he noticed Superwoman kissing an unidentifiable male in the middle of it all. The male had a tall but lean body type with well-defined muscles. He had unruly red hair which was a sharp contrast to the orange martial arts gear he was wearing. A blue undershirt, wristbands and boots completed the look.

 **"I've found something!"** exclaimed Superman to his companion **"Shall I call for backup?"** Superman nodded his consent to the idea **"From what I can see it's better to be safe than sorry."** Luthor then proceeded to press two fingers to his right ear before attempting to call the rest of the members of their small group **"Hello! We require backup, I repeat we need backup."**

 **"** _ **Roger that, we'll be there in ten"**_

The bald hero cut the connection, before looking at Superman and noticed him still staring at the wall. He cleared his throat to catch the kryptonian's attention. Superman averted his gaze from the wall and towards his companion **"Yeah, what is it?"**

 **"Backup will be here in ten."** Superman nodded in understanding. **"Well then let's go ahead."**

Both men flew through the giant hole as they made their way towards the theoretical start of the destruction. Superman kept his vision trained ahead of him, almost as if he was concentrating on something whilst the bald hero besides him couldn't help but whistle at the sheer destruction surrounding them. Every room they had passed through so far had been the same, there was a massive trench that had been melted into the ground and the roof leaving sparking wires to be exposed. They continued to fly in silence until they reached the starting room of the destruction.

Superman landed and acted as if he had seen everything, and he had with his x-ray vision. Luthor on the other hand was in shock. His eyes darted all over the room as they took in every small detail. He noted that the walls had cracks in them, with the roof once again missing for some odd reason.

Luthor also noted the unconscious forms of Johnny Quick and Power Ring on the floor and wall respectively but there was no sign of Owlman or Ultraman. His eyes then landed on the two forms in the middle of a make-out session in the middle of the room.

The leader of the Justice League in this universe instantly recognized the black corset that was worn by none other than Superwoman, however the other man was a mystery. There had been no info on a lean and tall red-haired man, dressed in a bright orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt, wristbands and boots. _'_ _I wonder who he is?_ _'_ thought Luthor, eyeing the mysterious male.

 **"It seems you have found yourself a new boy toy already Mary?"** the sound of his voice was enough to make the two separate quickly from each other and face him. He noted the furious blush on the female whilst the male had a foolish grin. Superwoman attempted to recompose herself whilst the mysterious man just continued grinning with his hand on his neck.

 **"I know, isn't he handsome?"** she smirked, pointing to a flustered Goku who was still grinning.

 **"Don't play games with me Mary. I want you to show me the weapon that caused** _ **that!**_ **"** replied Luthor, pointing at the large hole that stretched all the way out of the base. Superwoman opened her mouth to retort when Goku beat her to it **"That was me, I didn't mean to. I got too excited and used too much power."**

Luthor raised a brow quizzically, before he looked at the silent Superman, **"He's telling the truth, his heart beat stayed regular when he was talking."**

 **"And what happened to them?"** inquired the gold clad superhero as he motioned to the bodies of Johnny Quick and Power Ring, **"I knocked them out when I was fighting their entire team."**

 **"And what off Ultraman and Owlman, surely they must have tried to stop you?"**

 **"Oh well see the thing is..."**

 **"He killed them both. Ultraman was using kryptonite as well which makes it even more amazing, and he vaporized Owlman with some blue beam conjured from his hands as well."** boasted Superwoman whilst cutting Goku off. She grabbed his free hand and interlocked it with hers, before sidling up close to him once more.

 **"How could you do such a thing!?"** exclaimed Superman, taking a step towards Goku, eyes furrowed in fury **"You didn't have to kill them!"**

 **"YOU killed Ultraman!?"** asked a shocked Luthor, as he looked at Goku who had his gaze averted to the ground, which just raised Luthor's curiosity as to who Goku truly was.

 **"I didn't want to. I gave him a chance to walk along the path of good, but he just threw it back in my face."** the bald hero then watched as Superwoman of all people show compassion as she placed her hand delicately on the cheek of the man who had supposedly killed Ultraman, and give him a smile which he replicated.

 **"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL HIM!?"** roared a furious Superman, hands clenched with barely restrained anger.

 **"I saw the things he had done. The number of innocents he had ordered to be killed and his plans to enslave other universes. I couldn't allow such a person to walk free, and so I had to kill him."** Superman lost all rational thought and launched himself at Goku with a yell. He moved quickly as he covered the distance between themselves in the blink of an eye.

Superman noticed his targets mouth move quickly followed up by Superwoman levitating a small distance to the side as he cocked his fist back and threw it forward in a hay maker towards Goku's cheek, and he felt it connect with a resounding **'BOOM'** accompanied by a bright light. He smirked confidently thinking he had done it until he attempted to withdraw his fist only to fail.

Superman gasped as the light died down to show his fist enclosed by his opponent's hand, his eyes widened involuntarily at what he saw **"Was that it? I was expecting more."** taunted Goku upon noticing Superman's expression **"Grr I'll show you."** growled Superman as he attempted a punch with his free hand that Goku dodged by releasing his captured hand, following this Clark launched into a flurry of fast moving punches and a few kicks however they were dodged easily **"Stand still damn it!"**

Goku in response just chuckled as he continued to dodge the sloppy punches, **"You have power behind your punches, but you lack the training to make them effective. When you punch you leave yourself open, like so..."** commented Goku, dodging a punch before countering with a hard punch to Superman's sternum making him release a combination of air and spittle out of his mouth. The saiyan watched as he gasped for air whilst clutching his stomach in pain.

It was at this moment that their backup decided to arrive, in a sleek black jet that entered through the opening in the wall. It landed and thus allowed its passengers to disembark. The cargo door opened to allow the passengers to disembark. A red blur whizzed from the ship and stopped besides Luthor to reveal the Flash. Next up was Martian Man-hunter who phased through the floor, Green Lantern who levitated out and finally Wonder-woman who walked down the ramp before making her way towards her companions. They were simple greetings passed around, until they noticed Goku standing over Superman who was clutching his stomach in obvious pain.

 **"Whoa, who's that guy?"** commented the Flash, earning a glare from everyone present **"That guy is responsible for** _ **that!**_ **"** replied Luthor, pointing to the massive hole in the opposite wall **"And according to Mary he knocked out those two then vaporized Owlman and Ultraman**." commented Luthor motioning to the bodies of Johnny Quick and Power Ring. **"And now he just made Superman look like his bitch."**

 **"I find that hard to believe."** commented Green Lantern.

 **"Well the evidence is there as you can see."** pointed out Luthor as he indicated towards a downed Superman, who was slowly getting back to his feet with an angry expression etched on his face.

 **"We have to help him!** " added Barry before he sped off in well a 'flash'.

 **"Wait Barry we need a plan against him!"** warned Martian Man-hunter but The Flash chose to ignore it as he sped off in a red blur towards **"Damn it, Barry."** swore Green Lantern before he flew after the speedster to help him. The remaining two members of the Justice League glanced at each, nodded and then took off in their respective directions. Wonder-woman took the main route as she chose to fly into the engagement whilst Martian Man-hunter phased below the floor choosing to take the sneaky route.

Goku in the meantime had been watching Superman struggle to his feet, when he had sensed four new power levels behind him. Two stood out like beacons, with just how high they were whilst the remaining two were higher than the average human. He watched his adversary stagger slightly before regaining his balance.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. In response he quickly sidestepped, and it was just in time as well as he watched a red blur go blitzing past before skidding to a halt, _**'**_ _Whoa that was close_ _ **'**_ pondered Goku, _**'**_ _And he was so fast as well_ _ **'**_ mused Goku, when he suddenly noticed a glowing green freight train come barrelling towards him. He flipped into the air to avoid it, and whilst he was upside down he noticed a female heading towards him quickly with her fist cocked back and ready to strike.

Quickly crossing his arms in front of himself resulted in a successful block but it left a stinging sensation in his arms. In response Goku's eyes widened in shock _**'**_ _That one stung, which means she is almost on par to the blue wearing guy in terms of strength._ _ **'**_ quickly thought Goku before a smirk developed _**'**_ _Might as well test her._ _ **'**_

Goku then flipped himself the right way up in mid-air, before launching himself at an unsuspecting Diana. Throwing a quick jab, he attempted to catch her off guard, but her reflexes were well honed as she successfully blocked it with one of her bracelets. Goku then initiated a flurry of fast but restrained punches as he continued to test her.

Whilst most of them were blocked a few got through her defences however she would immediately attempt to counter in hopes of catching him of guard, _'_ _Her form is flawless with little to no openings, and she is successfully attempting to counter but I'm just too quick for her. However, if she was stronger she could give me a good run for my money._ '

Following his temporary thought the saiyan then clasped both her fists with his hands before he watched her struggle to get free **"What are you going to do now?"** taunted Goku initially, before getting curious as he watched a smirk crawl its way on to her face, **"It's not me you should be worried about."** Goku looked at her quizzically when he remembered too late that he had other opponents.

Our young saiyan felt a pair of strong arms pull him into a full nelson, causing him to release Wonder-woman's hands. The female hero slowly levitated backwards and watched as her adversary attempted to power his way out of the wrestling hold he was in thanks to Superman. A roar of **"NOW J'ohn!"** was said by Superman and Goku watched as a Piccolo lookalike phased through the floor and position himself in front of him.

Cautious of what might happen next Goku attempted to power up and escape but whoever was holding him was stronger. He glanced towards Superwoman who was off to the side and noticed her preparation to intervene and save him, but he shook his head at her. Growling she turned away. Our hero then turned back to face the Piccolo lookalike and watched he steeled his gaze, nothing happened until he felt a small presence in his mind attempting to break through his mental defences, but they held up.

 **"He is capable of resisting my mental attack, however disrupting his concentration will make it easier to break through."**

 **"Leave it to me."** said Wonder-woman with a smirk before flying in quickly and punching Goku in the stomach. A pained gasp escaped him as the punch knocked the air out of him. Martian Man-hunter took this opportunity and attacked Goku mentally again, and although his defences were weaker they held up. **"He's still resisting.".** Another punch to the stomach followed from the female hero, eliciting another cry of pain from Goku as his head hunched forward, **"He's slipping, I'm nearly in. One more should be enough."**

Meanwhile Mary stood growling at the side, eyes closed whilst her arms where crossed under her ample assets mumbling profanities under her breath. However, upon hearing another cry of pain from her new companion she peeked through half lidded eyes as she watched her clone from a parallel timeline deliver punches to Goku's exposed belly. She knew he was strong, she had seen his memories to believe it, and usually an attack from 3 fronts normally never worked on him as he was too strong, but Superman had taken him by surprise, then Man-hunter had begun attacking him mentally whilst Wonder-woman kept him from defending himself mentally.

 **"** _ **He's slipping, I'm nearly in. One more should be enough."**_

Every fibre of her being screamed at her to move and help but Goku had told her not to intervene. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity, her a proud Amazon warrior reduced to listening to the demands of a man. Mary was however snapped out of her musings by the sound of Goku's body hitting the ground with a dull thud. She trained her eyes on to his motionless body and instantly thought the worst. She also noticed that he wasn't lean anymore whilst his hair had lost the red hue it had and returned to its onyx black. Her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out the sounds of the League moving to surround her lest she tried anything. She chose to pay them no heed as her breath quickened.

"Surrender Mary, you're outmatched." choosing to ignore the warning she moved her eyes to glare hatefully at Martian Man-hunter, who flinched slightly. Nobody moved as the tension thickened to the point of being nearly tangible in the room, when suddenly with a yell Superwoman launched herself in Martian Man-Hunters direction, however she gasped as her compatriot from another universe phased in her way.

 **"Get out of my way!"** she roared as she threw a punch, which was inadvertently blocked by Wonder-woman. Grunting in frustration she prepared to throw another one, but her vision suddenly began swimming as she felt a sharp prick at the nap of her neck, stumbling forward she attempted to combat it but a well-placed hay-maker to her sternum courtesy of Diana rendered her unconscious.

 **"Phew, I'm glad that's over."** commented Barry as he watched the prone form of Lois,

 **"But you barely helped, all you did was rush him then miss entirely."** quipped Hal Jordan, as he pointed to Goku's prone form **"You can't say much, you missed with your attack as well."** replied Barry

 **"But it led to Wonder-woman getting in a good hit."** Hal Jordan then began examining their fallen adversary's form, from his well-defined muscles to his choice of attire and finally his tail. He reached and grabbed it earning a shudder from Goku, **"Hey guys, did you notice he had a tail?"** there was a collective response of **"No"** from his compatriots. Shrugging he let go of his tail before noting his jet-black hair **"Wasn't his hair red as well?"**

"I believe it was." commented Wonder-woman as she made her way towards Green Lantern and Goku. **"Maybe it was a transformation he uses in a fight."** added Barry.

 **"Whatever it was, it certainly made him a worthy adversary."** replied Wonder-woman, **"It's a shame we had to use underhanded tactics to win the battle."**

 **"It was a necessity. I saw a quick memory from when I entered his mind before I put him into an induced sleep and I have right to believe he could have easily taken on all of us and won convincingly."**

 **"Even against Superman!"** questioned Barry in disbelief earning a nod from Man-Hunter. Everyone bar Superman turned to stare at Goku and they all had a collective question on their minds _**'**_ _What kind of monster is he?_ _ **'**_

 **"Let's not forget the task at hand here."** said Superman as he lifted the prone figure of Goku, before looking towards Diana, **"Could you get her please and bring her to the plane?"** nodding her consent Diana made her way towards her compatriot before hoisting her over her shoulder. The small group of heroes then made their quickly to their mode of transport. They boarded on to see Luthor seated comfortably in the pilot's seat, **"Where the hell were you?"** questioned Superman, whilst gently placing Goku in an empty seat. Diana did the same with Mary, but she chose to wrap her Lasso of truth around her prone form.

 **"I was in here hacking into their database, and anyways from the looks of things you didn't require my assistance."** quipped Luthor as he pointed to their sleeping adversary's. Clark sighed as he took his respective seat before answering **"Whatever, let's just get out of here."**

… ** _A WHILE LATER…._**

Goku woke up with a groan, before grasping his head as a sharp pain wracked through it. **"Ugh what happened?"** questioned the young saiyan to no one in particular, before releasing a dry cough. Sitting up he noted that he had been lying on a gun grey steel table which had a pitcher of water with a metal cup positioned besides it. Looking around he also noted the drab grey walls of the room and a lone door in the corner which he deduced was more than likely locked.

He tried to sense for any nearby Ki signatures, but he couldn't focus with the pain in his head. Feeling quite thirsty he reached out for the pitcher to pour himself a drink when the door opened. He stopped mid pour to watch as a bald man in a metal suit entered the room followed up his previous adversary in the red suit and blue cape.

 **"Excellent, you're awake."** said the bald man before he pulled the chair to sit at the opposite end of the table. **"In that case we can begin with your interrogation."** he exclaimed, intertwining his fingers and placing them on the table.

 **"I want to know if Mary is safe first?"** Luthor raised an eyebrow at the odd request before steeling his gaze once more, **"And what if she isn't?"** he taunted,

 **"If she isn't, I promise to make you regret hurting her."** replied Goku, a dark aura manifesting around the room. However, he was thrown for a loop when Luthor chuckled **"No need to worry she's safe but she's getting the same interrogation as you as we speak. However, what I want to know is what she is to you?"**

 **"I promised her that I'll take her back with me to my own universe and help her start again."** Luthor raised an eyebrow quizzically ever so slightly **"You're not from this universe?"**

 **"No."** replied Goku with a shake of his head **"I asked a friend to send me away from home for a while to help me clear my head."**

 **"And why was that necessary?"** Goku eyed Superman momentarily before he sighed **"I came back from training with the Dragons when I discovered that my wife had died whilst I was gone. I was devastated and to try and forget it I asked to be moved away from things that remind me of her** "

 **"He is speaking the truth."** commented Superman from the back of the room, **"I'm curious as to how someone as young as you could have a wife already?"** Goku chuckled lightly before replying **"It's a long story actually..."**

 **"Go ahead, I have all day."** replied Luthor, leaning backwards into his seat and getting comfortable.

 **"Well it all began…."**

… **Scene End…**

 **And cut… yes, it's a cliff-hanger but they make it all the better haha. Now before you get your pitchforks and torches over the quick relationship between Goku and Superwoman, let me explain. Super woman has been shown in both the Animated series and the comic books to go after males with a lot of power or who can give her what she wants. Case in point Goku who is stronger than both Ultraman and Owlman. So, for the meantime its completely one-sided with Superwoman seducing Goku, who in turn just goes along with it not knowing what it is.**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions as to who you want paired with who, or if you have any characters you want to see just leave a review with your suggestions and if a certain character is popular enough I'll see what I can do about them. Anyways keep an eye out for the next chapter, and don't forget to review and follow means a lot :)**

-Edited 12/12/2017-

Changed Lois to Mary. Realised I had been using the name of Lois Lane who had been Superwoman after getting Kryptonian powers.

I practically rewrote the entirety of the dialogue and made the paragraphs shorter.

And lastly, I attempted to make the relationship between Goku and Mary appear one-sided like it should be for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is dedicated to my S.O and all the reviewers and followers. You guys are the best and gave me the inspiration to write this chapter so soon after the first one. I can't thank you enough :)**_

 _ **\- Reviews -**_

 **Otsutsuki no Yami:** I completely understand your concern, but I assure you that I shall resolve the matter. It was done to open the story on a different manner from similar stories however the concerns from fellow fans of the show has shown me that it wasn't necessarily a good idea. However, I plead that you stick with me as I prove that I can change it around for the better.

 **Guest 1:** Thanks for the review :) [Better if you got a name so I can do a shout out :P]

 **Ex- StarBurn:** Thank you for your kind words, and I'll take your pairing recommendations into consideration :)

 **Guest Hybrid:** That is an excellent idea, just the thought of it is enough to make me want to try it.

 **LSSJ Broccoli:** I plan on sticking to New 52 with elements from other universes, but I will make them suitable for the New 52 universes. Also, that is a great pairing for both heroes, I think I might try it out :)

 **Guest Guest:** What's not to like haha :P

 **Entertainment Champion:** As I mentioned previously to Otsutsuki, it was done to begin the story in a different way. However, thank you for taking the time to read the story :)

 **Guest Good:** Once again it was an experiment to see if I could differ my story from others by doing something different however it didn't sit well with the fans and, so I am resolving it as I go along.

 **DivergentProject:** Thank you for your kind and inspirational words. I hope this chapter is to your liking :)

 **Touzoshin:** Firstly, I want to thank you for your kind words, and I also want to say that your story 'Dragon Ball DC' was a major inspiration for me and helped me write this. However, you are right in the fact that I do the proofreading by myself and, so I tend to miss out on a few major mistakes.

As you suggested I plan on going back and editing the first chapter and bring it up to scratch. However, in terms of the relationship between Goku and Lois I attempted to write it in way of showing it as being one sided, but I guess my inexperience in writing anything related to romance reared its ugly head, but I shall edit it and make it as such.

 **Kenallo25:** Thank you for your kind words and I hope this chapter is to your liking.

 _ **Last time on The Golden Wonder:**_

" **No.." replied Goku with a shake of his head, "I asked a friend to send me away from home for a while to help clear my head."**

" **And why was that necessary?" Goku eyed Superman momentarily before he sighed, "I came back from training with the Dragons when I discovered that my wife had died whilst I was gone. I was devastated and to try and forget it I asked to be moved away from things that remind me of her"**

" **He is speaking the truth." commented Superman from the back of the room, "I'm curious as to how someone as young as you could have a wife already?" questioned the bald hero, he watched as Goku chuckled lightly before replying "It's a long story actually..."**

" **Go ahead, I have all day." replied Luthor before leaning backwards and getting comfortable,**

 _ **\- Chapter 2 -**_

Goku grabbed the pitcher before filling the nearby cup to the brim. The cup was brought to his lips and the clear liquid swallowed in a few gulps. He let out a sigh, wiping away the remnants of the drink from his lips with the back of his hand. With his thirst temporarily quenched the orange clad martial artist began speaking.

 **"My name is Son Goku and I come from another universe. I belong to a race of proud warriors called the Saiyans. Our home planet was called Vegeta, named in honour of our leader and King who had led our race to victory over our enemies called the Tuffles. We are distinguishable by our spiky raven black hair, dark eyes and tails."** to prove his words Goku got up before turning around to show his tail. The furry brown appendage was swaying lazily back and forth. Goku turned around once again before taking his seat. He received a curt nod of understanding from Luthor and he took it as a cue to continue his tale.

 **"However, the Saiyans were ruthless, and loved nothing more than getting into a good fight. They were feared universally for their strength and ferocity amidst a battle. So naturally they were hired by the most notorious space pirate in the universe, an alien named** _ **Frieza.**_ **"** Goku spat out the name as if it left a bad taste on his tongue, and this action did not go unnoticed by either Luthor and Clark. There was a terse moment of silence in the room, which Luthor then took the liberty of eliminating by clearing his throat before speaking once more. **"Goku I can't help but notice that you have referred to your race in the past tense thus far, care to explain why?"**

Goku moved his gaze towards the table **"It's because I'm one of only a few of us left, there is one more full blood other than me and a few half-bloods, and it's all because of Frieza. He destroyed our home planet when he felt that the Saiyan's were getting too powerful for his liking."** there was a pause of silence as Goku stopped his tale to look at the reaction of his other companions in the room. **"However, what he feared was the legend of the 'Super Saiyan' which entailed how every thousand years a saiyan would be born with a power so vast it would lay waste to the universe. So, in fear of this legend coming to fruition Frieza destroyed my home planet, vanquishing the lives of countless Saiyans at the same time."**

Luthor had a hard face on masking his true feelings but his Ki signature told a different story. Goku had faced many an opponent capable of masking their true intentions through a stony face but he had learned to read them through their Ki and Luthor was certainly no different. His Ki held a mixture of disgust and something akin to fear, and honestly the Saiyan couldn't blame him considering what he had just heard. However, his companion Superman was like an open book. Goku could sense a mixture of rage, disgust and understanding. The last one certainly puzzled the saiyan, and as such he made a mental note to question the cape wearing male after his interrogation.

 **"If this Frieza guy destroyed your planet then how are you here?"**

 **"I was lucky enough to be shipped of the planet moments before its destruction. My space pod was sent in the direction of Earth, where upon landing I was discovered by a retired martial artist who became my adoptive Grandfather and guardian on earth."** Luthor noticed a look of longing in the younger man's eyes when he spoke of his grandfather, before it switched to something akin to guilt, **"Sadly I was the one who killed him, my own grandpa..."** continued Goku his voice getting progressively weaker as it trailed off towards the end.

 **"How exactly did you manage such a task if you were a child?"** questioned the bald hero with an eyebrow raised, and in response Goku continued to stare at the table as he replied **"I... uhm... turned into a giant monkey and crushed my grandfather, and before you ask how it's all because of our tails. When a saiyan looks at the full moon they transform into a large ape like creature that's filled with nothing but rage and a want for destruction called an Oozaru."**

 **"How powerful is this Oozaru then?"**

 **"It multiplies the user's base strength by a factor of ten, so the more powerful your base form the more powerful your Oozaru form."** Luthor nodded in understanding before motioning with his hand for the young man to continue his tale.

 **"After the death of my grandpa by my own hands I lived alone for two years. I hunted, gathered berries and fished in the local lake if I got too hungry. It was during this time that I met my first friend Bulma. Funny thing is she drove her car into me, but I was strong and, so it didn't hurt much. I had never seen a car before and thought it was a monster. So, I picked up the car and threw it along with Bulma who was still inside it."** Goku chuckled momentarily before continuing, **"She wasn't happy as she got out of the car and shot me six times on my forehead, but the bullets just bounced off."** the bald male opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Superman **"She shot a child!?"**

Goku chuckled once more **"Well I don't blame her to be honest, she has my gratitude."** a wistful smile appeared on his lips as he recalled his childhood **"She offered to take me along with her on her adventure, and if she hadn't I probably would have stayed as naive as I was as a child."**

Goku then continued recalling his adventures such as travelling with Bulma, training with the esteemed but perverted Master Roshi who had also been the mentor of his late grandfather, he recalled how he had agreed to marry his wife when they were both young because he believed marriage was a type of food which earned him a chuckle from Clark and Luthor, he mentioned his training with the Guardian of Earth to defeat the tyrant called King Piccolo Daimao.

However, he purposefully neglected to mention the Dragon Balls, he had witnessed how knowledge of the powerful orbs could change people with Frieza and Vegeta being prime examples.

He however continued with his tale by mentioning the 23rd Martial Arts tournament where he had fought the son of the former Demon King Piccolo to the death and also fulfilled his promise to marry his wife from when they were younger, retold his life with his new wife and first son Gohan until the arrival of his brother Raditz which had resulted in him requiring the assistance of his rival just to kill his brother however he once again avoided the topic of him dying and getting revived by the dragon balls.

Goku stopped momentarily to pour himself another cup of water to soothe his parched throat and whilst he went along with his task Luthor glanced over his shoulder and looked at Superman, who just gave a brief nod in response. Luthor turned around just as their captive was placing the cup back on the table, **"Ready to continue?"**

 **"Yes, so what happened next was..."** the epic tale of Goku's life continued with him recalling how after the death of Raditz, two more Saiyans had begun a year long journey to Earth to get revenge for Raditz, and once again the young saiyan was twisting the truth to avoid the topic of the Dragon Balls. He explained in detail how the lengthy fight with the duo of Saiyans had left most of his allies injured and standing on deaths door but had pulled through with miraculous recoveries. He had a giddy smile when he began recalling his legendary battle with the Prince of their race for the fate of his adopted home planet, and how he had barely won in the end.

However, when he revealed how he had spared the monarch there was the instant outcry from the duo of heroes of **"Why would you do that!?"** both glanced at each other whilst Goku chuckled in the background "It may sound selfish however I did it because I wanted to fight him once more." casually commented Goku with a shrug of his shoulders. Clark opened his mouth to protest however Goku quickly raised a hand to cut him off. **"However, it was more to prove that I could defeat him without the assistance of my allies."**

There was another moment of silence as both heroes gaped at Goku's words. **"You can't be serious?"** the bald hero exclaimed, eyebrows knitted. **"You're telling me that you endangered the lives of the people on Earth for a rematch!"** Goku said nothing, he knew Luthor was correct in claiming that he had endangered countless lives over his greed for battle, but he was certain he could have taken Vegeta once more and won.

' **RING RING'** the offending sound echoed throughout the small room, originating from Luthor's pocket. Said owner scrambled to get the cause of the noise in the room quickly from its location. " **RING RING"** the tone became louder as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, before it was hastily cut off by the press of a button.

 **"Hello."** there was silence from both Goku and Clark as Luthor addressed the caller. **"Mr President to what do I owe the honour of your call?"**

" _ **Lex Luthor, I have received word of you and your teams exploit in taking down the Crime Syndicate and as such I would like to meet and congratulate all of you in person."**_

Luthor turned to look over his right shoulder, or more specifically the corner of the wall. He then proceeded to make a cutting motion with his hand across his neck before responding. **"We would be honoured, what day shall we meet?"**

Goku meanwhile had moved his gaze to leer curiously at the corner Luthor had motioned to _'_ _They were recording me, I wonder why?_ ' the saiyan was curious as to what their intentions were with the video _'_ _I guess its best if I wait and see for myself._ _'_ he snapped out of musings in time to hear to the last snippet of Luthor's phone conversation **"…. we would be honoured."** he had a confused look as Luthor addressed them.

 **"Good news, we have a meeting with the President later. Superman tell the rest of your teammates to get ready and to also look their best."** said hero sighed **"Luthor I believe it's time we get going, we helped you out in taking out the Crime Syndicate even if we didn't have to do anything."** Clark glanced at Goku before continuing. **"All of us have obligations back in our respective universe and as such its best if we get going."**

 **"Are you certain that you can't stay a few more hours?"** a shake of the head was the only response. **"In that case what are we going to do about him**?" questioned the human in the room as he motioned to where Goku sat. Superman ran a strong hand through his slick locks with a sigh **"I know he can't be trusted now but considering how he's not from this universe I was thinking we could bring him back with us."** Luthor opened his mouth to protest but Superman cut him off **"We have a high security prison we can put him in until we are certain that he is of no threat to the world, and any ways if he tries anything we can easily take him down like we did before."** there was a sudden snort of laughter from behind the conversing heroes, both turned quickly around before glaring at the only other member of the room. Both watched as Goku awkwardly cleared his throat before he averted his eyes towards the wall to his right.

 **"Just…"** Luthor let out a sigh before continuing **"….take him with you."** Clark nodded his consent, **"Goku come, we're leaving."** said Saiyan stood up slowly from his seat. Luthor and Clark's eyes followed him as he walked up to stand besides Superman. It was clear who was the taller of the two with Superman looking down slightly at Goku.

Luthor chose this moment to brush past both to get to the door. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a card which he promptly swiped on the scanner located besides the door. The door opened with a hiss as the hydraulic arm located atop it pushed it. It opened to reveal an empty and long hallway with drab grey walls and another singular door located at the end. The first to exit the room was Luthor, then Goku who was given a gentle nudge by Superman who then followed in the smaller Saiyans footsteps. The walk was completed in silence with the buzzing of the electric lights in the ceiling accompanying the heavy footsteps curtsey of Luthor and his power armour.

 **Meanwhile:**

Mary came too and as a reaction reared her head up, however she tried to do so quickly but instantly regretted it as a sharp sting of pain ran throughout the entirety of her brain. An attempt to relieve the pain by rubbing her temple failed to come to fruition as her arms failed to respond to her request. _'_ _Huh!_ _'_ she thought as a feeling of panic slowly built up. Glancing down she noticed the thick golden rope wrapped securely around her waist, _'N-No, that's not mine.'_ the magic she could feel from this certain rope was different from her own and as such she couldn't manipulate it to her will.

It was at this stage that she chose to look at her surroundings. The female villain noted that she was seated at the end of a long table whilst around her sat the remaining members of the group that had infiltrated the Syndicates base of operations earlier.

All were seated at the table located in the centre of the room, as they casually chatted and laughed amongst themselves. A Martian lookalike to J'arkus was seated at the end of the table, eyes closed in concentration whilst tuning out the conversation taking place around him.

Her eyes then moved over to the one supposedly called Barry from what she heard, who was leaning back on the chair with his feet up and crossed on the table. seated across from Barry and leaning lazily on his elbows was the counterpart to Power Ring, she had no name associate him with, whilst to his left sat Diana who had her sword out on the table.

Mary chose to continue seating in silence besides the amazon, her head bowed towards the table. Her eyes were wide as they quivered and there were a few droplets of sweat on her brow, gone was the confident smirk and aura of superiority she usually had, leaving her looking like an empty shell of herself.

 **"Uh guys, do you think she's ok?"** commented Barry Allen when he noticed the beads of sweat and wide eyes of hers from the corner of his eye. **"Why should we care? She has killed many people so in my eyes she deserves what she's getting."** quipped Green Lantern whilst keeping his eyes trained away from Mary. **"I guess so, but no one deserves to have their memories drained out like that."**

 **" If she had complied, that would not have been necessary."** cut in Diana as she added her own thoughts to the matter. She held her sword in one hand and a rag in the other that was being used to polish the weapon. **"Myself and J'ohn had to do what we both deemed necessary to attain the knowledge on her male friend."**

 _'_ _T-They viewed my memories! B-but how, and why Goku?'_

 **"Do you mean Goku?"** questioned Barry, the Amazon warrior opened her mouth to respond but Hal silenced her by cutting her off **"Why does it matter what he is called, we defeated him, and he is going to be put on trial for his association with her and her former crew."** added Hal before he pointed the motionless form of Superwoman who continued to stare at the surface of the table. **"We both know that wasn't the case Hal, remember she mentioned Goku showing up randomly at their base and triggering the intruder alarm. Hell, even J'ohn confirmed it after infiltrating her mind, so as far as we know Goku is innocent."**

 **"Also, we may have defeated him, however the security system recordings show that we may have been lucky."** responded Diana who had stopped polishing her sword and was now inspecting it under the light of the electric lighting in the room. She stood up and sheathed her sword before walking to stand besides Lois, grabbing her Lasso of Truth earned her a low groan of discomfort from its wearer. She slowly unwound it from around the female villain, and once done she rolled it before securing it to her waist. Diana then walked back and took her respective seat.

 **"Luck or not we have the advantage in numbers, and we have already fought him so essentially we know what to expect if we have to do so once again."** Barry chuckled lightly **"As much as I don't want to, I have to give the guy some credit. He challenged the Syndicate by himself and came out unharmed, and if you look back at our fight if Diana hadn't distracted him we may not have won."** Hal opened his mouth to protest however he then decided against it and instead chose to close his mouth. It certainly wasn't every day that your own teammates commended the enemy for defeating them all handily, and it was only made more apparent by the overwhelming evidence that proved his case.

The sound of an electric door opening drew the attention of the trio of heroes with their eyes open, who turned to look in the direction of said door. They watched as Luthor stepped into the room first, then the topic of their recent discussion Goku followed in Luthor's footsteps and then finally he was followed by Clark. Both Luthor and Clark moved to stand at the head of the table facing everyone, whilst Goku chose to stand at the door.

A few quick greetings were exchanged however the lone saiyan paid them no heed as his eyes roamed over everyone present before they settled on the form of Superwoman who was slumped cheek first on the table, and he didn't like what he was seeing. With his keen eyesight he noted her shallow breathing as evident by her chest moving slightly, he then moved his gaze up only to notice beads of sweat on her brow.

The young saiyan then scanned her Ki signature and found it be quite weak but erratic at the same time. _'_ _What happened to her?_ _'_ he mused, a frown etching itself on his features before he moved to make his way towards Lois as everybody bar Green Lantern watched in silence. **"Where do you think you're going?"** questioned Hal as he glared at the tailed male, who turned to answer but was beat to it by Clark.

 **"Hal drop it, we have more important matters to attend to. He is showing compassion for his teammate, leave him be."** said male growled lowly at being made to look like a fool but chose to drop it, Superman then cleared his throat before he continued. **"I take it the interrogation went well."** he commented to change the subject, with his gaze settled on the slumped form of the female villain.

 **"Yes, it did, and we concluded that Goku is in fact innocent and had no prior association with the Crime Syndicate."** responded Wonder Woman, before J'ohn opened his eyes and added to her answer **"What she says is correct, I infiltrated the mind of Lois and scanned her memories when she began resisting the Lasso of Truth."** at this stage everyone turned to look at Goku.

Currently the martial artist was kneeling on the ground hugging Mary. His left hand rubbing her back gently, whilst the other cradled her head on his powerful shoulder. Everybody present watched in disbelief as tears rolled gently down the captured villains cheeks. Quiet sobs shook her frame as the saiyan continued to comfort her.

Goku could be seen whispering something, his words barely above a whisper. Any attempt to say anything was ruined by the fact that her voice was thick with emotion, and thus it came out weak and barely distinguishable from a croak, yet the martial artist continued to hold her close.

The clearing of a throat snapped everyone back to the present, or more specifically to the visage of Luthor who had been the only one to not stare at the crying villain. **"It's best If I bring you guys back now, I wouldn't want to be held responsible for you all failing to get back in time to attend to your obligations."** he commented with a small smile, receiving murmurs of agreement from the small group of costumed heroes.

They stood up and made their way to stand in a group around Luthor and Superman. However, they all failed to notice the presence of the Saiyan until he moved to stand besides Barry Allen, whilst he carried a sleeping Mary bridal in his strong arms.

Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck with her head cradled into Goku's chest. She looked at peace that one wouldn't be blamed for believing her to be innocent. Luthor opened his mouth to protest however Goku cut him off quickly, **"She's coming with me."** There was a staring contest between the heroes from different backgrounds until sighing the bald hero turned to Superman to get help, and luckily for him Clark noted his silent plea, **"But Goku she is a villain, she has to be punished for what she has done."**

 **"That may be true, but I believe that people can change. Most of my friends were my former enemies but I showed them mercy and they became good friends and allies"** Diana's eyes widened ever so slightly when the young male concluded with his answer. **"Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Majin Buu..."** whispered the daughter of Zeus under her breath however Hal was close enough to catch some of it. **"Did you say something Diana?"** asked the green clad male,

Diana answered instantly however **"N-No... I was just thinking to myself."** she mentally cursed herself for stuttering as Hal raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning away. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before listening once more to the conversation between the saiyan and her companions. **"Fine, she can come along but only on one condition."** said Clark, sighing in defeat.

 **"Clark are you sure that's a good idea, she killed people before. What's to stop her from doing so again?"** Superman turned to the owner of the question, and he was looking at Luthor **"That may be true but just hear me out okay."** Luthor just reluctantly nodded as The Man of Steel Faced Son Goku once more. **"She can come along however she has to stay in the Hall of Justice until we feel she can be trusted."** Goku opened his mouth to protest but a raised hand from the caped hero silenced him.

 **"Let me finish first."** Clark said as he chastised the orange clad martial artist to which he received a nod in return. **"Now as I was saying she must stay with us until she can be trusted, however you can stay with her at the Hall as a temporary member of the league. What do you say?"** the caped hero concluded by stretching out his hand for Goku to shake.

There was a moment of silence as Goku mulled over the proposition. Suddenly he shifted the weight off the sleeping female to his left arm momentarily before reaching out and clasping Clark's outstretched left hand with his right hand. **"We have a deal."**

….

 **And cut, now I know this is quite a short chapter when compared to the previous one but that's because I wanted to get something out for you guys, but I don't have the time to sit down and write long chapters anymore.**

 **So, from now on the chapters will tend to be about 4000 words or so, still long but nowhere near the 10,000 from the previous chapter.**

 **Next chapter will see the beginning of a new start for both Goku and Mary and honestly, I can't wait to write about it :D**

 **Review and follow means a lot :)**

-Edited 12/12/2017-

Changed Lois to Mary. Realised I had been using the name of Lois Lane who had been Superwoman after getting Kryptonian powers.

Edited some of the grammar and paragraphs.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is dedicated to my S.O alongside all the reviewers and followers. You guys are the best, no amount of words can justify how grateful I am :)_**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Dragon Ball, Z, Gt, Super and DC. They belong to their respective companies.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Kenallo25:** Yes, she is my friend.

 **Doctor Dandy:** Well I did explain the reason why if you had read the Authors notes.

 **Lord Mortensen** : Thanks for the review, and I did update haha.

 **Djbernerman** : Well it could be that he didn't know where Lois was and as such he couldn't do anything foolish.

 **Guest 1:** Thanks for your kind words, and I have plans for the lemons, but they won't be appearing for a while.

 **Tienphama92:** Well today is your lucky day because that trio is the main romantic couple in the story. I see Diana as the angel and Lois aka Superwoman as the devil on either side of Goku's shoulders.

 **Guest 2** : I'm glad you found it enjoyable :).

 **Ranmadra:** Look man it's called a fanfiction for a reason, meaning that it's basically what I as a fan of both series has created to satisfy my curiosity in having both shows in one respective universe. I'm not doing this for fame or anything like that, quite the contrary. I just do it as something to pass the time, something to share with people who have the same love for both series and if you don't like what I wrote the pls feel free to write your own story.

 **Guest 3:** Thanks, I appreciate your kind words and feedback :)

 **Guest 4:** Would this greatest fan have a name that is like a playing card with a single spot on it, which is also ranked as the highest card in its suit in most card games :P

 **Anonymous:** Tbh with you I don't know haha, but thanks for your feedback. Means a lot :)

 ** _Previously on The Golden Wonder:_**

" _Clark are you sure that's a good idea, she killed people before. What's to stop her from doing so again?" Superman turned to the owner of the question, and he was looking at Luthor "That may be true but just hear me out okay." Luthor just reluctantly nodded as The Man of Steel faced Son Goku once more. "She can come along however she has to stay in the Hall of Justice until we feel she can be trusted." Goku opened his mouth to protest but a raised hand from the caped hero silenced him._

" _Let me finish first," Clark said as he chastised the orange-clad martial artist to which he received a nod in return. "Now as I was saying she should stay with us until she can be trusted, however, you can stay with her at the Hall as a temporary member of the league. What do you say?" the caped hero concluded by stretching out his hand for Goku to shake._

 _There was a moment of silence as Goku mulled over the proposition. Suddenly he shifted the weight off the sleeping female to his left arm momentarily before reaching out and clasping Clark's outstretched left hand with his right hand. "We have a deal."_

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

In front of a large window stood a lone figure, covered from head to toe in a gunmetal grey bodysuit, whilst a long black cape completed the look. A cowl with pointed ears akin to those of a bat covered half his face with an opening for the mouth. A large black insignia of a bat was etched across his broad chest. The whole getup cut a sharp contrast to the light and airy feel to the room.

This was none other than Batman, world renowned master detective, martial artist and Gotham's own resident superhero. As a member of the original Trinity, he was well respected amongst the ranks of other heroes in the world, although he was no more than a normal human male when compared to the rest. As usual, he cut an imposing figure as he stared out the large window, or more specifically at the planet called Earth.

The room was mostly silent bar from the low hum of the computers located behind Batman, his breathing was silent, and he was stationary as he gazed out the window.

The brown and blue chunk of compact layers of rock could be seen rotating ever so slowly on its axis. One half of the planet was draped in the dark veil of the night, however, the other half bathed in the warmth of daytime. A few cloud layers could be seen over the continents and the seas as they floated along.

 **"It's ironic how something so large can be so fragile at the same time**." lamented Batman, eyes transfixed on the continent of America at the specific location of his home city. Even in broad daylight, there were large clouds looming over the city, preventing the sun from illuminating the place. **"It seems as if no matter how much effort we put into keeping you safe, things never stay that way."** he continued, lifting his gloved right hand before clenching it into a fist.

With a sigh, he prepared to move from his position when he noticed the reflection of a bright light appear in the centre of the room or to be more precise, at the location of the teleportation pad. The light grew in intensity as it bathed the room in its glow. When it died down a group of 7 people were standing with another being carried.

 _ **'**_ _Censors didn't pick them up, maybe it's time to recalibrate them._ _ **'**_ mused Batman, his eyes moving to the edge of the slits in his cowl to look behind him, although he could have easily just turned around to do so. **"Took you long enough**." he stated, eyes having moved back to view the Earth.

 **"Come on Bruce we weren't gone for that long."** replied the Man of Steel.

 **"How many times must I remind you not to say my civilian name in front of strangers?!"** snapped Bruce, directing a bat-glare at the reflection of Goku. **"And who is he anyway?"**

 **"Oh, you worry too much Bruce. Goku can be trusted."** responded Superman light-heartedly earning himself a growl from Batman. Choosing to ignore it though Clark turned to Goku **"Well Goku this is our base of operations called The Watchtower. Barry can show you around after you and whatever her name is get shown your respective rooms."** Goku nodded in understanding before searching for Barry who gave him a thumb up when he found him.

 **"Flash will do no such thing!"** snapped Batman as he twirled quickly on the spot to face the others. **"For all we know he's a spy along with his friend who's probably pretending to be asleep."** declared Bruce as he glared at Goku and Lois respectively. Now, most people would have faltered under the power of the bat-glare however Goku was no ordinary person. He had faced down in staring matches with beings such as Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Broly and Hirudegarn who had more power in their pinkie fingers alone than Bruce's bat-glare could muster in its entirety.

 **"Is there something on my face?"** questioned Goku as he turned to face the others.

The question caused Barry, Hal, and Clark to break out into a chorus laughter that reverberated around the room. Diana had her hand covering her mouth as she fought to contain her giggles, whilst J'ohn and Luthor had small smiles respectively.

 **"STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!"**

 **"Oh, lighten up Bruce, you're going to get wrinkles from glaring so much."** said Clark in-between his laughter. **"He's correct Batman, you're going to look like an old man before the rest of us."** commented a chuckling Barry. A bat-glare in his direction silenced him with a gulp.

 **"So where is everyone else?"** questioned Diana, changing the subject as she noted the awkward tension that was building up. As Bruce turned to answer her, she noted from the corner of her eye as Goku chuckled at Barry breathing a sigh of relief before he stuck out his tongue at Batman's back. She chuckled inwardly at the display of childlike antics, just as the capped crusader opened his mouth to respond to her question.

However, before Batman could answer Luthor intervened by clearing his throat "As fun as this chatter has been, I believe It's time I returned home."

 **"Oh yeah, sure thing. Sorry for keeping you."** apologized Clark, however, Luthor just waved off the apology with a smile. **"No harm was done. I shall take my leave then."** Everybody bar Luthor backed up from the teleportation pad. Luthor took out the device he had used to travel between different dimensions, and with a click of a button, it whined into action. A bright light engulfed the bald hero and when it died down he was gone.

 **"Well Bruce I'm off to get some rest."** said Superman, yawning and stretching for emphasis. Bruce however facepalmed before speaking through his palm **"We both know that sleeping is not a necessity but a luxury for you, so don't give me that."**

 **"Wait he doesn't need to sleep, that's awesome!"** exclaimed Goku, in his mind, the idea of requiring no sleep equated to extra training without having to take breaks for sleeping. But then again, he needed rest, so he didn't think he'd be willing to sacrifice his need to rest for extra training.

 **"Well I might not need the rest, but the others do. Am I right guys?"** there were murmurs of agreement from the group bar Martian Manhunter who chose to stay silent since he also required no sleep. Bruce looked at everyone individually, scanning their faces for any hints of deceit but they held strong. And there were a few scratches and small holes on their respective costumes.

 **"Before you all go, we need to discuss what to do with him and his friend."** stated Bruce as he positioned himself to face Goku, **"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside the room."**

 **"Uh sure I guess."** responded Goku. Turning he took off towards the main entrance and he watched as the doors slid open aside to let him through, glancing back before stepping out he caught the gazes of everyone. He smiled and turned before stepping out leaving the doors to close in his wake.

 **"I don't trust him."** declared Bruce the instant the doors had closed. Superman sighed as he rolled his eyes before responding **"You never trust anyone, that's no surprise."** The capped crusader chose to stay silent. It wasn't exactly new knowledge that he didn't trust anybody. **"Bruce, Son Goku has shown himself to be a trustworthy and honourable warrior."** Without even having to look, Bruce already knew the statement came from Diana, not because she was the only female in the room and thus her voice was unique but because her judgment of character reflected from battle.

 **"Diana, he could have easily been acting, putting on a front of being trustworthy to gain your trust then backstab you, even all of us."** Diana opened her mouth to protest but Hal Jordan beat her to it as he stepped forward and added his own tuppence to the discussion.

 **"You know Bruce might have a valid point, and before you have a go at me hear me out."** Hal glanced around and noted how he had everyone's attention. **"Now when we arrived at the Crime Syndicates base if I remember correctly wasn't Goku fighting Superman whilst his partner watched from the side-lines, call me crazy but that doesn't exactly scream trustworthy."**

 **"Goku didn't attack me, it was the other way around. I got blinded by my rage and attacked him. I'll have to give him one thing though, he's a brilliant fighter. He was dodging all my attacks like he could see them in slow motion and when he punched me in the gut well my vision actually swam for a bit."** Batman who had been listening intently then replied, **"So practically we have a powerful stranger capable of keeping Clark on the ropes who was seen interacting with a member of the enemies' team in our base of operations... Is that about, right?"**

 **"Don't worry Bruce we managed to defeat him when we attacked him together."** quipped Hal in response, brushing his nails on his pants before admiring them in a move to show confidence. **"If he acts up, we can get him easily." a chuckling Diana made him look in her direction "What's so funny?"**

 **"Well it seems like you either forgot our conversation earlier or you chose to ignore it when J'ohn confirmed that Son Goku was more than likely holding back in strength."** with her gaze on Hal she continued **"Personally I have reason to believe he was holding back. We never got to witness the golden Super Saiyan as was mentioned by Lois, so we don't know how powerful he is in that form."**

there was silence after she had spoken her mind, but she certainly wasn't done yet as she chose to continue **"Moreover when I fought him momentarily I had a feeling he was pulling his punches, almost as if he was testing me, almost like was gauging my strength against his own."**

 **"What's this Super Saiyan you spoke of?"** questioned Batman, his suspicions of Goku going through the roof once more. His analytical mind was running in over gear already as he analysed all info on Goku, filing away any key points he had heard thus far.

 **"From what we obtained about his memories through my counterpart, it's a transformation where his hair changes appearance by becoming upright and golden, whilst a golden aura is visible around him. He also receives a substantial power boost in terms of strength, durability, stamina, and speed. There are 3 known transformations with golden hair and a final one with long black hair and fur covering his chest."** commented Wonder-woman, as she easily recalled the info she had acquired from interrogating her counterpart.

 **"Any weaknesses to these forms?"** questioned Batman, in his mind he was already preparing a way to take Goku down if he ever went rogue which he believed to be highly possible considering the previously mentioned connection to the Syndicate the stranger had.

 **"It used to be energy consumption, but he seems to have worked that weakness out and now he's capable of holding each form indefinitely."** Batman stayed quiet, mulling things over in his head.

 **"Wait wasn't he glowing red with red hair when he fought him?"** asked Barry, Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Diana, eyes silently questioning why she hadn't mentioned that info, but she simply shrugged before answering **"It wasn't in his memories, so I can't tell you what it is."**

 **"We have wasted enough time as it is, we need to decide what to do with Goku."** quipped Superman as he cut into the conversation. **"We can always sort this out later."** Bruce simply grunted in response. **"Barry, tell Goku to come in here please."** The Flash nodded before running to the door in a red blur, the door opened to reveal an empty hallway without a sign of neither Goku or the woman he was carrying. **"Uh… he's not here."**

 **"I knew it! I told you so!"** roared Batman before in a flurry of his cap he quickly moved towards the command console and within a few presses of the buttons, the large monitor showed the CCTV footage from all the cameras within the walls of the Watchtower. **"Everyone fan out and find him, who knows what he has taken or heard. I'll contact the others and inform them to keep an eye out."** called out Bruce as everyone shuffled out quickly leaving him alone to contact the remaining heroes on the roster. **"You may think you're clever Son Goku but you're not clever enough to defeat me."** declared Batman to no one.

However, Diana stayed at the door, lingering and seemingly having an internal struggle within her psyche. She took a few steps forward once more before stopping and doubling back. Sighing she faced Batman and watched as he flicked through multiple screens all to find their 'new' visitor **"Bruce…"** she called out, voice edged with worry.

The name lingered in the air, forming a tense moment of silence between the two before Bruce answered. **"Yes Diana?"** he continued flicking through the multiple street cameras of various cities across the globe, whilst a picture of Goku was continuously being compared to multiple faces that flashed across the screen.

 **"What in Hades was that back there?"** The Dark Knight stayed silent, choosing to focus on the current task he was undertaking instead. **"You promised me Bruce, you promised me that you'd be more open, more trusting yet nothing seems to have changed."** With a sigh Bruce turned away from the screens and faced Diana. With the cowl hiding his face his dark eyes rested upon hers before he spoke **"I'm doing what I must to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe and if that means breaking a promise then so be it."**

" **Why can't you take my word for it and just trust Goku. Is my judgment not good enough for you anymore?"**

 **"I never made that…"** Diana cut him off **"That's a lie Bruce, you made that exact claim in our earlier conversation."** Bruce had to resist the massive urge to run his hand over his face, instead choosing to let out a low breath from his mouth. Speaking slowly, he attempted to correct his female team-member **"What I said was we can't base someone's level of trustworthiness on a small spar you had amidst a battle scenario."**

 **"Are you forgetting that I had access to all his memories."** countered Wonder-woman, only for Batman to give a counter argument **"No I haven't forgotten; however, people change Diana memories are merely enough to be a judge on someone's character."**

Diana stayed silent, having no response to Batman's words. She knew he was right but only because he had no access to Goku's memories as she did. A moment of silence fell between the duo. Bruce released a small cough to try and ease the tension, whilst Diana just bit her bottom lip as she mulled over things.

 _ ***BEEP***_ rang the computer, breaking the silence and whilst neither showed it they were relieved to have the awkward silence broken. On one of the multiple active screens flashed a message of 'Match Found' with an image of Goku as he was entering what appeared to be a café. **"How did he get there of all places?"** breathed Batman in a voice barely above a whisper. He pressed a sequence of buttons with the efficiency of a seasoned pro as the image zoomed in before clearing to show the name of the café their runaway target was entering **"Dannie's? That's in the suburbs of New York."** continued Batman.

 **"It seems he is traveling alone."** chimed in Diana as she looked on. **"That seems to be the case. My assumption that he is a spy must have been correct meaning she was faking all along like I said she was."** Diana rolled her eyes at the absurd claim, although she couldn't help giggling at a mental image of Goku of all people being a spy. **"Did you say something?"** questioned Bruce from his perch at the screens. **"Huh?"** questioned Diana as she snapped out of her daydream, leaving Bruce to look quizzically at her. **"I asked if you said anything earlier."**

 **"Ohh, no I don't recall saying anything."** responded Diana with a shake of her head. Nodding his consent Bruce faced the screen once more **"I'll inform Superman to go and get him, meanwhile you and the others can search for his missing partner."**

 **"No, I believe it's better if I get Goku since I know everything about him. It'll be more efficient if I was to go in place of Clark."** Bruce looked as if he had something to say however he chose to bite his tongue instead. **"Fine I'll teleport you there, but make it quick. We shall have to find his partner as well."** Diana nodded with a smile as she made her way to the teleportation pad. She eyed Bruce with a smile as he put in the coordinates for that café's area. Once done he activated the teleportation device and in a flash Diana was gone from the room, leaving Bruce with an image of Goku on the screen.

-Meanwhile-

In a different part of the Earth, there was a different kind of flurry occurring. In a little corner café located in the suburbs of New York there was a sudden rush amongst the waiting staff as they could be seen scuttling to and from the kitchen, as they left the room with a multitude of plates stacked with food only to make the return journey with empty dishes stacked neatly in their hands, every morsel of food having been picked off.

Whilst it wasn't the most popular place in the block, the little café generated good business. However, all their loyal customers could be heard either gaging or groaning in disgust as they all looked at one corner of the room. In the said corner were several plates stacked high on two tables that had been joined together previously to hold the meals. They formed a wall of white, hiding whoever was behind and leaving them to gorge themselves in privacy.

A content sigh permeated the wall of porcelain, followed up by the sound of a belly being patted contently. **"Hehe, I needed that."** The plates continued to be cleared away with the wall getting smaller before it soon revealed none other than Son Goku as he was leaning back in the seat, eyes closed with a content smile playing on his lips. The sound of a throat being cleared gently caused him to open his eyes.

A tall and lean young female with a generous amount of makeup with long blonde hair framing her face stood before him, dressed in the long black apron the staff was expected to wear over simple white shirt and black trousers. Her ample assets were leaving their impression from underneath the apron.

Goku noted her smile which reached her blue eyes, which in turn seemed to be taking in every detail of him, whilst she bit her bottom lip. **"Your bill handsome."** She whispered seductively whilst winking as she leaned over the table, before fishing out a piece of paper from her pocket and placing it on the table in front of the Saiyan. A sweet scent wafted through the air from the girl and tickled Goku's nose **"You smell nice."** commented Goku as he took a light sniff of the air. The girl giggled, cheeks turning rosy in response.

 **"Clare, are you flirting with the customers again?"** questioned a voice from within the doors of the kitchen. Goku watched amused as she rolled her eyes and stick her tongue out like a child before she answered, **"So what If I am?"** an audible sigh could be heard from the kitchen in response before it went silent. The girl now known as Clare turned to face Goku once more.

 **"So, are you taken by any chance?"** she questioned, as she drew small circles on the table eyes locked with Goku's. **"What do you mean? I'm sitting here, no one has taken me."** questioned Goku, confusion evident in his voice.

 **"I mean as in do you have a girl-friend silly."** She playfully slapped his arm on the bicep before leaving her hand on it. Clare licked her lips lustfully as she gave the muscle a few squeezes. Goku, on the other hand, payed her no attention as he looked thoughtful for a sec, if a girlfriend was a female friend then yeah, he had a few of them. There was Bulma, Chi- Chi had been one, then there was Videl and then lately Lois had become a girlfriend. **"Well I have 5 girlfriends."** answered Goku as he counted his fingers. A look of shock and mild disgust made its way to her face **"All at once!? You're disgusting."** she declared as she turned her nose up to Goku.

 **"Disgusting? But they're my friends who are girls."** questioned Goku with his head tilted at a slight angle. He certainly didn't understand what was so disgusting about having friends that were girls. Upon seeing his confused look, the girl looked apologetic as she began to apologize profusely **"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought you said you have 5 girlfriends at once."**

 **"Yes, I did say I have 5 girlfriends."**

 **"I have a feeling you don't know what a girlfriend is."** She declared resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. **"Well I guess I can tell you… for a price,"** she added, smirking as she looked at Goku. It seemed worth it to the young Saiyan when he thought about it, he'd get to know what a girlfriend was from a girl to make things even better and it was all for a small price. **"Sure. So how much is it?"**

 **"Oh, it's simple really, all I need is for you to take me on a date and I'll tell you then."**

 **"A date?"** questioned Goku in response. **"Yes, a date. Me and you on a date."** came the response from Clare, her tone barely concealing her excitement. Goku opened his mouth to answer but the bell signalling someone entering through the main entrance caught his attention and he turned to observe whom it was briefly.

A familiar tall silhouette entered the door, with long flowing black hair that concealed her face. The rest of her body was obscured by the counter beside the door, however, Goku figured he knew who it was. " _Lois is awake."_ he thought excitedly. With a smile on his lips he prepared to call out for her but when she turned to look in his direction, he choked on his unformed words and began coughing uncontrollably.

-A while before with Diana-

Diana found herself in the suburban area of New York when the light died down from her method of travel. A light feeling of nausea was quick to arrive and take its leave simultaneously as she stretched. _"Ugh, I prefer flying in my jet, to be honest."_ She thought before surveying her surroundings.

Diana noted where she had arrived, on the footpath with a road separating her and the sign proudly bearing the name of the café where Goku had been last seen. _"_ _How convenient_ _ **.**_ _"_ she mused before crossing the road. There were surprisingly no cars traveling along the road, however, there were a few parked outside the small establishment she was heading towards. She began walking towards the small food outlet entrance, however, she noticed the all too familiar hairstyle of her target through the window.

Stopping to take a quick glance through it, she noticed him engaged in conversation with a teenaged girl, who seemed to be openly flirting with the Saiyan. Diana felt herself scowl as she watched the girl lay her hands on the martial artist's bicep before shamelessly squeezing it whilst Goku innocently let her do it not realizing the meaning behind the action. _"_ _I must help Goku lest she takes advantage of such a pure soul,"_ __she thought as she watched on.

The Amazon moved away from the window, then took the necessary number of steps to reach the entrance. Pushing in the door caused a small bell to ring out drawing the attention of everyone in the room to her. With her enhanced sense of hearing, she heard them whisper amongst themselves upon recognizing her, but she paid their conversations no heed. Turning to face her left she noticed Goku coughing uncontrollably for some odd reason as he faced the direction of the door.

The tall and beautiful God of War took a few short but quick strides towards the table of which the Saiyan was seated. All eyes were on her as she walked the small distance. The waitress's face grew red as she jumped to conclusions about the woman. The Amazon princess watched as the girl leaned down before whispering something to Goku.

 **"You didn't tell me Wonder-woman of all people is your girlfriend!"** with her heightened senses Diana heard the hissed words as clear as day. Her left eyebrow rose as she looked at Goku waiting to hear his response. **"Wait she is?!"** questioned a bewildered Goku in response. Clare had her jaw open from the sheer absurdity of his answer. Already she was beginning to question what she liked about him, until she remembered his charming smile and innocent demeanour that was there for moulding to her liking. A perverted grin fell in place as she closed her mouth.

 **"May I sit here?"** Diana smoothly asked the Saiyan who seemed deep in thought **"Um yeah sure I don't mind."** quipped Goku, quickly snapping out of his thoughts. Diana slid out the metal chair across the tile floor leaving a screech ringing in her ears. She sat down and the waitress with her hands in fists left in silence.

 **"You know for a wanted man you certainly know how to keep a low profile."** spoke Diana, voice laced with sarcasm. Goku let out a light laugh, **"Well, I don't know who wants me but I'm not even trying to hide."** Diana let out a smooth and attention-grabbing laugh that Goku smiled at. **"Well Bruce certainly wanted to find you."** Goku looked puzzled, eyebrow raised quizzically, and it was evident in his voice **"Why would he want to find me?"**

 **"Well he believes you're a spy."** Goku gasped, before he mulled things over slowly in his head **"Me? A spy, that's ridiculous haha"** responded Goku with a light chuckle accompanying his words. **"That's exactly what I thought, but Bruce is… Bruce. He is paranoid about everything little, never opening up or allowing himself to trust anyone."**

 **"You seem to know him quite well."** commented the Saiyan from another universe. Diana chuckled in response, before her demeanour shifted ever so slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by Goku. **"You're correct, I do know him quite well, in-fact you could say I know him more than he knows himself."**

Diana could feel her stomach drop and her heart flutter with despair as repressed memories began to bubble to the forefront of her mind from the pit she had shoved them into previously. **"But I'm not sure you'd want to listen."** Goku shifted his weight on the chair as he leaned over the table and looked at Diana with a small smile **"You've been really nice to me, it's the least I could do. Now tell me, what's wrong?"**

Diana looked away and closed her eyes so Goku couldn't see the overwhelming amount of pain. She took a deep breath as she spoke, **"Bruce and I were once partners, like you and Mary. We were more than just acquaintances and friends. We had feelings for each other..."** Goku stared off into space, slowly assembling the pieces together, **"What happened exactly?"**

Once again Diana had to show her composure. **"He didn't care about my feelings as much as he cared about my safety. He thought that if I stayed with him, I'd get hurt somehow, always forgetting that I'm the** _ **God of War**_ **"** the last words were bitter as they left Diana's mouth. Goku had a thoughtful expression that shifted a few times between concern and worry until he broke the silence **"If you're a God then that means you're strong right!"** Diana stared at Goku as his eyes twinkled with a hidden excitement behind them. The Amazon noted how there seemed to be a hidden double meaning within his reply before answering **"Yes, very strong in-fact, so I can't comprehend where his concern for my safety stemmed from."**

Next instant Diana watched as Goku's chair was flung backwards by the sheer force behind the Saiyan standing up quite suddenly. **"Then can I have a spar with you?"** he exclaimed with all the enthusiasm of a child in a candy store. **"Uhm but why?"** questioned Diana in response, she didn't quite understand where his excitement came from suddenly. **"Well I've never sparred with a God before so I'm kind of excited but it's also because I noticed how sad you looked and well whenever I feel sad a good spar always helps me feel better."**

A smile crept its way on to Diana's face as she processed the response. It certainly was a simple way of dealing with complicated matters such as feelings but then considering how Goku seemed to never stop smiling she felt as if it was worth the try. Shaking her head amusedly she eyed the tall Saiyan **"Are you sure you're up to it, I am the God of War after all, and that means I'm quite capable in combat."** She received an enthusiastic nod in response. **"Fine then, but promise me you won't hold back this time."** Diana watched amused as Goku comprehended what she had just said with his eyes widening.

 **"How do you know I held back?"** smirking Diana simply tapped the end of her nose with her forefinger however the gesture simply passed over the head of our resident Saiyan leaving him staring at Diana dumbstruck **"Huh?"** he questioned, head tilted ever slightly to the right, akin to when a dog is confused. **"I'm the God of War Goku, I know these things."** It wasn't necessarily a lie in her defence but then again, the real reason was she knew from the Saiyan's memories how he had a bad habit of holding back against new opponents **"So no holding back this time."**

 **"No promises haha."** came the response, accompanied by a chuckle. **"Pity, because I plan on going all out from the start."** Goku pouted **"That's not fair, I need to warm up first."** Whined the saiyan, leaving Diana to laugh at his expression.

 **"All is fair in Love and War Goku, remember that."**

….

 **And that's that for now.**

 **I need to apologise however for the lack of action in the previous 2 chapters, but I wanted to get the character building over and done with before jumping into it, but also because I'm not the best when it comes to fight scenes so whilst I practice on the side I leave you guys with this gem of a chapter.**

 **However, I promise that the following chapters will be more combat oriented.**

 **Vaikuntha.**

\- Edited 12/12/2017-

Changed Lois to Mary. Realised I had been using the name of Lois Lane who had been Superwoman after getting Kryptonian powers.

Edited some of the grammar and paragraphs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revised

_**Chapter is dedicated to my S.O alongside all the reviewers and followers. You guys are the best, no amount of words can justify how grateful I am :)**_

 _~A/N~_

 _I just want to say that I'm sorry for the abysmal and garbage chapter that I uploaded earlier. I'm not going to lie, it was rushed because I knew I wouldn't have the time to look over it for another while since I have personal problems I'm dealing with atm and so I just uploaded what I had finished when it wasn't the best idea… once again I'm sorry guys._

 _I took some advice from the earlier reviews and fixed up the chapter, so I hope it's up to a decent standard at least._

 _However, I should clarify that this is NOT Goku from Dragon Ball Super but from Gt meaning that he has no Super Saiyan Blue, hence why I went with Super Saiyan God in the first chapter. Maybe that's my fault for not making it obvious and I'm sorry for that but it's Gt Goku and not Super._

 _Moreover, the Justice League atm only consists of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, The Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. I've decided to make it small so that I can add more characters as I go along and allow Goku to personally interact with them instead of just having them all at the beginning. Helps me out as I'm not good at introducing Multiple characters at once. If that's a problem I can always change it, but as of now that's how the league is lining up._

 _ **Previously on The Golden Wonder:**_

 **Next instant Diana watched as Goku's chair was flung backwards by the sheer force behind the Saiyan standing up quite suddenly. "Then can I have a spar with you?" he exclaimed with all the enthusiasm of a child in a candy store. "Uhm but why?" questioned Diana in response, she didn't quite understand where his excitement came from suddenly.**

 **"Well I've never sparred with a God before so I'm kind of excited but it's also because I noticed how sad you looked and well whenever I feel sad a good spar always helps me feel better." A smile crept its way on to Diana's face as she processed the response. It certainly was a simple way of dealing with complicated matters such as feelings but then considering how Goku seemed to never stop smiling she felt as if it was worth the try.**

 **Shaking her head amusedly she eyed the tall Saiyan "Are you sure you're up to it, I am the God of War after all, and that means I'm quite capable in combat." She received an enthusiastic nod in response. "Fine then but promise me you won't hold back this time." Diana watched amused as Goku comprehended what she had just said with his eyes widening.**

 **"How do you know I held back?" smirking Diana simply tapped the end of her nose with her forefinger however the gesture simply passed over the head of our resident Saiyan leaving him staring at Diana dumbstruck "Huh?" he questioned, head tilted ever slightly to the right, akin to when a dog is confused. "I'm the God of War Goku, I know these things." It wasn't necessarily a lie in her defence but then again, the real reason was she knew from the Saiyan's memories how he had a bad habit of holding back against new opponents "So no holding back this time."**

 **"No promises haha" came the response, accompanied by a chuckle. "Pity, because I plan on going all out from the start." Goku pouted "That's not fair, I need to warm up first." whined the saiyan, leaving Diana to laugh at his expression.**

 **"All is fair in Love and War Goku, remember that."**

….

 _ **Chapter 4 ~ Revised ~**_

Superwoman woke up and noted the how the first thing she saw was the drab cream colour of the ceiling. Rubbing the sleep from her black orbs she subsequently checked out her surroundings and nothing looked familiar. The bed was in the centre of the room with a wardrobe in one corner and a dresser on the opposite side of the room. The door was located adjacent to the foot of the bed

Kicking off the warm blankets she clambered quickly to her feet before stumbling forwards as a sense of vertigo wracked her, causing her to grab her head with a groan. One hand moved to the dresser for support as the other massaged her temple, slowly rubbing circles to ease the pounding.

With the last thing she remembered prior to falling asleep being held in Goku's arms, she deducted that he had taken her to his house or maybe the house of one of the other so-called heroes who had come to her world. All of it had transpired so quickly; one minute she had the world in her hands, whilst having a lover in Owl-Man who had been capable in a sense of giving her what she desired the most.

Absolute Power!

However next thing she knew her entire plans had been burned to the ground by a single orange wearing enigma who came from nowhere and had forced her to witness what true power truly was. She had watched as he soloed her allies; how they had all had a taste of his furious wrath.

However there had been something else he had shown her, something she certainly had not been searching for but had received it none the less; compassion. A wistful smile etched itself on to her lips as she thought about it. The way he had bypassed her multiple layers that had been building up for years with a few words. Goku was certainly an anomaly but an anomaly worth unravelling in her eyes.

Her stomach protesting brought her out of her musings as she clutched it to ease the rumbling. Thinking back, she couldn't remember when she had last eaten anything, but one thing was for sure and that was that she was famished. Moving slowly, she made her way towards the door, her free hand sliding on the walls for support as she cradled her throbbing head.

The door slid aside to reveal a moderately sized corridor with two doors on either side before opening out into a large area that she presumed was were the dining and living areas. Moving on she was heavily intrigued by the dual doors but chose to check them out after getting something to relieve her aching belly.

Upon arriving at the large open area, she made a beeline for the fridge, hoping to find either some premade food or leftovers to put her rumbling stomach at ease. Opening it proved to have been a worthless endeavour as it was empty bar a few condiment bottles. Growling she slammed the fridge shut before moving towards the cupboards.

A few biscuits or something could keep her hunger at bay for a little longer. But alas the cupboards were as empty if not more so than the fridge itself. A lone moth added insult to injury by flying slowly past her and into the room. With a groan of frustration, she flung the door and resulted in it closing with an audible crash. Sulking she moved to the sink to get a drink of water, however her keen eyesight noticed a lone bean with a note accompanying it on a small plate by the sink.

' _A sensu bean?'_ she questioned picking up the small vegetable between her forefinger and thumb. She examined it before grabbing the accompanying letter. It was a simple page folded in half however Goku's distinctive scrawly writing style was plastered over the white backdrop. It read;

' _ **Gone out to get food, there was none left, and I was hungry. Be back soon, there's a sensu bean beside this note. It will heal you, trust me.'**_

Mary crumbled up the note into a small tight ball, before tossing it over her shoulder. Popping the bean into her mouth she chewed before swallowing. The magical effects were instantaneous, a gasp escaping whilst her frame stood up straight and rigid. Flexing her fingers, she noted how refreshed her body felt. **"Whoa…"** she breathed, words failing her in the moment. **"Guess those memories of his are of some use."** quipped Mary, still adjusting to the instant rejuvenation of her body.

Stretching out with her arms out towards the ceiling released a symphony of pops and snaps, with joints unused in a while moving freely. A content smile etched itself on her face, whilst her keen senses resurfaced. _'Time to find me a Saiyan.'_ She thought, smirking at the idea of dragging Goku back home by the ear.

Mary moved towards the main entrance, her confidence having resurfaced and showing through her stride. Opening the door caused her to be assaulted by a wave of fresh seaside air, sunlight and the calling of tropical birds as they rested in the palm trees dotting the area. **"What?"** she muttered, as she eyed her surroundings. The warm sun felt refreshing on the exposed areas of her skin when she moved from the shade of the house, whilst the incoming waves crashing against the sand was relaxing to the ear. _'Guess it reminded him of his mentors Island where he trained as a kid.'_ She mused, noting the similarities between the Island and the one where Master Roshi resided.

Feeling she had wasted enough time, Mary levitated into the air preparing to go search for Goku. Choosing a general direction considering she didn't know where she was she took off, instantly reaching mac speeds. The cool wind blew through her hair and against her face, a smirk present on her lips.

 **Elsewhere…**

In the outer rim of Earth's atmosphere orbited the Justice League Tower, home and base of many of Earth's greatest defenders. Currently Martian Man-hunter was observing the trajectory of an asteroid as it hurtled towards earth. He didn't even bat an eye as the Dark Knight entered the room **"Anything new with the asteroid?"** enquired Batman, skipping formalities and getting straight to the point as he positioned himself to watch it bleep its way across the large monitor. **"Its path of trajectory has not deterred from the last time we observed it. It's on a direct course of impact with Metropolis City. Should we issue an evacuation of the City?"** J'onn enquired as he turned to look at Batman who in turn replied with **"Even if we are able to get the evacuation alert, it could be done but we would need some time to get it completed."**

" **I see your logic Bruce, however how are we going to delay the inevitable?"** stated J'onn, eyeing the Dark Knight **"We'd require something or someone with immense strength, or the ability to shoot projectiles."**

" **Considering almost everyone is on a wild goose chase to find Goku, we're stretched thin as we speak."** mused Bruce, a gloved hand stroking his chin as he pondered for a solution. **"Superman could probably do it, considering he's capable of supersonic flight." stated Batman as he motioned at the screen to bring up an image of the asteroid "But I can't seem to be able to get a hold of him now."**

" **We can ask our resident Green Lantern."**

" **Yes, if Hal creates a construct wall ahead of the asteroid it can deter it by a few minutes or maybe even more, giving us the required time to evacuate Metropolis."**

" **I shall inform the rest of the league members of the change of plans."** replied J'onn as he set off to work. **"I shall also release a public announcement asking people to be prepared for the evacuation of Metropolis."** He continued as he furiously typed away on the keyboard

…

Goku and Diana had been flying for a good while, travelling through the air side by side. With the sun high up and radiating its brilliant rays of warmth on their backs, a gentle breeze blew alongside creating the perfect tropical temperature. Goku with his childlike demeanour had been flying through clouds and low to the sea whenever the opportunity presented itself. At one point he had begun to play with a pack of Dolphins, splashing and swimming alongside them. Diana with a smile had watched, perplexed as to how someone so strong could be so carefree at times. Maybe that was his secret to staying so positive all the time, to focus on the fun side of things. _'If only everyone else was like you Goku, this world wouldn't hurt as much.'_ Diana was suddenly brought back to reality by cold water splashing her face.

She blinked twice, the liquid running down her face leaving it moist whilst watching as the Saiyan attempted to appear innocent by whistling with his hands in his pockets, eyes trained towards the sky **. "Really Goku?"** she questioned, a smile forming to accompany her words. **"Hmmm?"** was the response from Goku however, facing Diana whilst attempting to appear serious.

" **Did you splash me?"**

" **No, I couldn't have."** answered Goku, reeling back feigning surprise. **"You're too far away."** His eyes however held a mischievous twinkle, contrary to the surprise he feigned. Leaning down and scooping water in his hand, he threw it towards Diana, watching with a smile as it made impact with her face once more. **"See!"** continued Goku, poorly stifling a chuckle.

" **Goku!"** screeched Diana as water dripped down her face once more. She attempted to appear serious also however she couldn't prevent a smile from forming. Moving towards the Saiyan, she leaned down, hand scooping water to retaliate. In return Goku started moving backwards, hands out defensively in front. **"Diana, hold on a minute!"** pleaded the male from universe 7, his tone panicked. His plea fell on deaf ears as the female superhero swung her hand forwards and upwards, causing the clear liquid in her hand to spray towards the Saiyan. However, Goku sidestepped the shot, laughing as it splashed the surface of the ocean harmlessly. **"Missed me! Hehehe."** jeered Goku, sticking his tongue out like a child.

Diana opened her mouth to say something in return, but no words were forming as she watched the childlike side to Goku rear its head once again, causing her to resign to simply smiling whilst shaking her head in response. _'Oh Goku.'_ "Are you done playing around?"

" **Hmm, yeah haha."**

" **So, about that spar you promised me?"**

" **Of course!"** exclaimed Goku, his tone getting serious. A smirk replaced his typical smile, as his posture became less relaxed. **"I must warn you, I plan on going all out from the beginning."** declared Diana, sinking into her distinctive stance. Goku followed suit as he sank into the turtle stance. **"Aww no fair."** quipped a pouting Goku, his bottom lip slightly upturned. **"Well I suggest you get serious as well."** suggested Diana, excitement filling her being at the thought of a spar. **"Certainly, don't want this to be an easy victory."**

Silence descendent between the duo, with the gentle breeze blowing between the them, tousling Diana's hair and blowing through the folds of Goku's loose Gi. None dared to move, searching for an opening in each other's stance. Finding none, they remained motionless, daring each other to make the first move.

Next instant Goku's clear aura flared to life as he launched himself at his sparring partner with a warrior's yell. **"Hya!"** he roared, closing the distance in an instant with an enclosed fist. Diana reacted in-kind by preparing to counter Goku. The first punch glanced Diana's chin, causing her to wince slightly however she ignored the mild pain to hit Goku in the solar plexus with her superior speed. Goku groaned in pain as he doubled over, expelling the air from within his lungs with spit.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, the Saiyan God noticed a fair amount of pain with the gut shot, which was something he hadn't felt in a while. He didn't get to collect his thoughts as a knee followed up, connecting to his forehead with a resounding crack. A silent scream escaped the Saiyan's mouth as he fell backwards into the depths of the Ocean.

Diana frowned, certainly having expected more from her adversary. She knew he was capable of more however he was holding back whilst she had no such qualms and had gone in all guns blazing. _'Come on Goku, I know that's not enough to finish you off.'_ mused the God of War, watching the area he had fallen into. A few bubbles disturbed the calm surface of the ocean, catching Diana's attention. She put her guard up, preparing for an attack from Goku. With her keen eyesight she noticed a growing golden light getting larger as it neared the surface. _'Could it be?'_ she questioned, getting hopeful that the spar could continue.

With a loud crash and in a blaze of golden light, the downed Saiyan God made his presence known. A blazing golden aura encompassed his frame, eyes turquoise with a hard look having replaced the usual playful twinkle to them. He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent.

" **So! Finally decided to get serious?"** enquired Diana as she smirked, feeling the excitement rushing through her once more. She couldn't deny that he looked threatening; the hard-turquoise eyes, golden hair that spiked as if refusing to bow to the laws of gravity, and the glow surrounding his body. However, she raised an eyebrow, surprised to watch as he released his transformed state; hair and eyes reverting to their normal shade of black. **"Do you deem me unworthy of your Super Saiyan power?"** questioned a perturbed Wonder Woman, curious as to why he released his powered-up state.

" **That's not it, I want to test your power in my base form."** Goku followed up his response by sinking into a different stance, however it looked familiar to Diana, causing her eyes to widen slightly. **"Is that…"**

" **Your own stance? Why yes, it is."** quipped Goku, showcasing his uncanny ability and talent for learning fighting styles rather quickly.

" **Well let's try this one more time then."** Diana flew forwards, pulling her hand back to throw a punch. Goku fell into a quick defensive stance as Diana threw her punch. The silent, serious universe hopper ducked under it. Before Goku could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. **"Gah!"** exclaimed the Saiyan, his eyes bulging and breath hitching in his throat. He didn't fall, he made sure he _did not fall_ … but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

" **Damn it Goku fight seriously already!"** roared Wonder Woman, the frustration at Goku seemingly holding back against her building up. **"Show me that power you're hiding."** Diana knew of the great strength Goku held and she couldn't deny the fact that she itched to test her abilities and current strength against his full power. It certainly wasn't everyday that someone capable of matching her challenged her to a fight.

With a resigned sigh Goku relented. **"Fine then, you want my full power. Well you can have it."** hunching over, the Saiyan God clenched his hands into fists before he begun to scream, drawing his latent power to the surface. His clear aura exploded violently into life, causing a powerful wave of air to be expelled in all directions. Diana crossed her arms to block the wave, easily dispelling it. She watched as his aura violently increased in size with flashes of red mixing with the white, creating flashes of maroon illuminating the water's surface. Goku's scream increased in volume, his aura increasing in size once more.

" **Goku that's enough!"** pleaded Diana as she attempted to quell the screaming Saiyan over the roar of the wind his aura was producing, yet the storm raged on. The once calm surface of the ocean was now shaking violently, large waves spreading in all directions from directly beneath him. The Amazon watched as Goku's gi top seemingly vanish leaving his muscled chest on view. Littered with small scars, Diana couldn't prevent her eyes from roaming and taking in the chiselled muscles. There was something impressive about how sculptured it was, not an ounce of fat to be seen, an enigma considering the vast amounts of food she had personally witnessed disappear within his void of a stomach.

His vocals increased in volume as thick maroon fur began to sprout over his chest and arms. Goku's hair increased in length, falling to the small of his back with two pieces on either side of his neck. He seemingly increased in height, considering how he was towering over his female adversary, when previously she held the advantage in height. Goku closed his mouth, killing his aura whilst calming the gale winds. He opened his eyes, revealing dark orbs with red shadow trim surrounding them.

" **So? Is that your full power now?"** enquired Diana, noting the change in weather allowing her to voice her thoughts. She tried so hard not to quiver, his sheer aura threatening to bring her to her knees however she clenched her fists and held on.

" **Not entirely. Any more and I would have shaken the entire planet"** His voice was deeper, sending small electrical shivers down the length of Diana's spine. Although it still held a hint of his playful tone. Goku completed a few quick stretches as he limbered up, before getting serious once more. **"Are you…"** began Goku before cutting himself midsentence to look away from Diana.

Diana noted his sudden silence, and became curious **"Is everything okay Goku?"**

" **I can sense Mary's energy. She's awake."** responded Goku, a smile gracing his features. **"Don't know where she is going though?"** mused Goku, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" **Doubt she's up to any good."** continued Diana, already thinking the worst considering her evil counterpart's past actions, however deep down she wished it was nothing so that Goku would stay with her and not go to her counterpart.

" **That maybe true, I'll have to stop her before she does something she'll regret."** added the Saiyan, a small frown evident on his features. He was certain that she wouldn't do anything evil, but he wasn't exactly confident in it happening anytime soon since Vegeta had taken a while to shed his evil tendencies. **"Be right back!"** stated Goku, placing his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead, phasing out of sight leaving Diana alone.

" **Goku wait!"** but alas her plea fell on deaf ears as he was gone by the time she finished her request. **"Let me come along…"** she muttered dejectedly before sighing, causing her to realise that she had been holding a sizeable chunk of air in her lungs. Her stomach fluttered and rolled like there were butterflies contained within it. She suddenly felt alone, missing the presence of Goku, the sound of the wind becoming her sole companion amidst the silence of the sea.

Her earpiece vibrated, signifying an incoming call. Pressing a finger delicately to it caused her to accept the call. **"Hello?"** she spoke, eyes gazing into the horizon. Her voice sounding low and emotionless to her.

" **Diana?"**

Her pulse skipped, hearing her name. Like echoes across a canyon, the familiar voice reverberated through the earpiece. **"Bruce?** **What's wrong?"**

" **Where are you?"** She tried to get her thoughts together, pushing her loneliness aside for asec.

 **"Somewhere over the ocean, don't know where exactly."**

" **Have you found Goku yet? If so can you come with him to Metropolis. We may need his help."** Diana drew a sharp intake of air through her teeth, contemplating waiting for Goku or just going to the aid of her allies. Choosing the latter, she confirmed her decision to Bruce **"No, not yet but I'm on my way now!"** Wonder Woman looked longingly at the spot where Goku had previously vacated, before taking off in the direction of Metropolis.

" **Alright then, I'll brief you on the way."**

…

The asteroid came hurtling through the atmosphere burning up upon entry, but it stayed intact long enough to crash into the residential areas of metropolis. The small group of heroes made up of Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Cyborg responded quickly enough to reach the area as it was just about to break open to reveal what lay inside. With a hiss the asteroid cracked open in half to reveal its inner core which contained a being that lay motionless.

All the heroes present gasped at this revelation before Batman's voice cut through the silence, as he took charge of the situation **"We must subdue it whilst it's still defenceless. Superman is on his way, whilst Green Lantern should be here soon. Let's try and hold out until they arrive."** Batman knew that they didn't have the numbers to successfully complete the objective however all they had to do was survive until Superman and Green Lantern arrived to help. _'If only that idiot Goku was here…'_ he mused, before attempting to think of a suitable battle plan. But alas it was not to be as the being suddenly opened its eyes and with a ground splitting roar launched itself with speed that beguiled its bulky appearance, at the distracted Batman quickly taking him out of the fight with a clothesline.

Batman cried out in pain as he rag-dolled across the battlefield, tumbling and rolling painfully before stopping in a heap on the ground. Wonder woman cursed whilst unsheathing her trusty sword and grabbing her shield off her back before turning to face the group **"Flash get Batman to a safe area, Cyborg you're with me."** She commanded, assigning quick roles. _'Please Goku, I hope you get here soon.'_

…

The heroes knew they were fighting a losing battle. All their tactics were in-effective against the monster now known as Doomsday and considering the fact they were low on numbers didn't help their case. **"We must hold him off until the others arrive."** cried out Diana as she attempted to uplift the spirits of her fellow heroes **"Flash can you disorient him? Cyborg a sonic blast can stun him allowing me to run in and hopefully finish him with a quick stab in the heart."**

Flash nodded before he streaked away from the group, making his way towards Doomsday. He began to fleet in and out of the Harbinger's eyesight. Seeing an opportunity Cyborg's arm morphed into a cannon, before it whined into life as Cyborg charged an attack. Barry sped towards Doomsday once and struck him with a quick punch to the head, dazing the beast momentarily. A loud **'BOOM'** resonated in the air as Cyborg released his attack, with large waves of sound that shattered any glass in the nearby vicinity struck Doomsday, eliciting a cry of pain as its hearing got overloaded. Diana seeing her opportunity leapt into action by streaking towards Doomsday. Readying her sword above her head sprung up into the air and came down with a war cry **"Hya!"** she roared as her blade impaled the harbingers heart but watched helplessly as her sword barely scratched its thick hide.

Doomsday attempted to thwart her away with a powerful backhand however she quickly blocked the hit with her shield, grunting at the effort of negating the power behind the blow. Grabbing Cyborg by the throat, it watched as he clawed desperately to escape before passing out. It threw Cyborg's limp body towards the Flash, who had attempted to run at the Behemoth, but he just stood his ground as Cyborg's metallic frame crashed into him. Barry hit the ground hard, Cyborg lying on top of him before succumbing to his injuries. Doomsday suddenly reared his head into the air and looked at certain as if anticipating someone.

In the horizon two dots could be seen flying at supersonic speeds growing larger by the second as they made their way towards the battle. One was earths greatest heroes, Superman and he was accompanied by the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. **"We must strike this abomination as quickly as possible, the rest need us to subdue or destroy. There is to be no mercy shown today. We must go all out!"** stated Superman as he rallied his fellow League Member for the upcoming battle. Hal nodded in understanding, knowing the destructive capabilities of said enemy.

The duo landed softly on the battlefield and looked on in horror at the damage. There was heat, plenty of it, accompanied by the rubble of former buildings. Thick layers of smoke and dust clung to the air reducing visibility. Out of all their comrades, one remained standing, this was Diana Prince who looked like she had seen better days. Her armour was heavily damaged, her left arm hanging dangling her side looking broken while her right clutched at her chest, one didn't need x-ray vision to see that she had a few broken ribs. Her breathing was laboured as she stood far away from her adversary who looked spotless. No signs of damage on his skin.

" **Diana!"** cried out Super-man with a voice edged with concern. He floated over to her side **"Clark…"** was all she could whisper before she fell into unconsciousness in his strong arms. Super-man was saddened initially, before rage began to bubble from within. In fact, he was seething, and with a voice fuelled with malice he yelled at Doomsday **"You-you Bastard. Why you heartless, ruthless Bastard!"** he screamed, eyes glowing red with barely restrained rage, his voice hard signifying his anger.

Doomsday however just grinned, before taunting Superman into attacking him. **"Raaagh!"** roared Superman as he launched himself at their adversary, choosing not to waste any time, considering the level of threat Doomsday presented. Doomsday reached out to grab him, however Clark ducked beneath the outreached hand and slammed a devastating uppercut to the Harbinger's chin; rattling its teeth in the process. The punch held so much power the resounding shockwave blew what remained of the nearby houses away. He soon followed with a full-on assault of punches, kicks and laser beams as he mercilessly and brutally beat down on his opponent.

" **Leave some for me!"** cried out Hal, before he launched into the battle to aid his ally. Green Lantern created a large construct of a bus that smashed into Doomsday, pushing him back. The behemoth however blocked the attack and reared its right fist to punch back however Clark swept in with a powerful punch. Ceasing to attack, it instead shielded itself from Superman, ignoring Hal. Doomsday took a beating of his life from the meta-human, but it was all for nought as Doomsday started to retaliate with his own blows. Doomsday ignored the construct to quickly connect a haymaker to Superman's midsection which released all the air from his lungs and a head-butt which knocked him away dazed and temporarily un-able to fight.

Doomsday then shifted his focus on the last Green Lantern. Launching of the ground, he rocketed towards Hal who scrambled to quickly form a shield to protect himself. Doomsday smashed through it relatively easily however before knocking Hal to the ground with a vicious axe handle. Landing on his back and with all the air in his body forcibly forced out, he could only watch helplessly when Doomsday dropped a two-footed leg drop straight into his chest knocking him out instantly whilst blood spurted from his mouth.

" **Noooo!"** screamed Clark thinking the worst, before launching towards Doomsday, managing to land a brutal mother of all haymakers to his cheek followed up by a knee to his abdomen and a brutal uppercut, but Doomsday quickly recovered as he started to block all subsequent blows. Growling he increased the speed of his assault yet it was for naught. Doomsday then grabbed Superman's head within his large hand and followed it up with a flurry of bone crushing head-butts that rattled Superman's brain, then a knee to the gut left him breathless whilst his vision swam. He stumbled backwards, attempting to get some distance between himself and his foe however a vicious uppercut left him tasting his own blood. He fell backwards and landed roughly and painfully, groaning from pain.

' **ZIP-POP'**

That was all to be heard as two pairs of feet could be heard touching the broken asphalt of the road. **"Looks like we're a bit late."** stated Goku with a frown as he looked towards his companion. He was still in his Super Saiyan 4 form, and thus towered over her. **"If you hadn't acted the fool we would have been here quicker."** responded Mary whilst facing Goku, as she moved slightly from his presence. **"Not my fault you wanted to punch me for some reason."** replied a pouting Goku, before his features became serious puzzling Mary. **"Why can't I never be on time to help."** muttered the Saiyan, self-loathing evident in his voice.

Following his gaze, she understood why he was suddenly serious. They both had appeared in what could be described as a barren landscape. Rubble remained where buildings had previously stood, whilst the ones that remained intact were belching flames from every opening causing thick black smoke to rise into the sky, blocking out the sun. Numerous heroes lay motionless on the ground, causing Goku to grind his teeth in frustration **"Even now, with my immense power I can never prevent others from getting hurt before I arrive."** He muttered once more, however Mary heard him and turned to face him once more.

Placing a hand on his cheek she gazed into his onyx orbs noting how they held a sense of regret, a frown played on her lips before slapping Goku hard. **"Wake up, damnit!"** she chastised, watching as he meekly rubbed his cheek with a red hand imprint on it **"You're a hero and these people need saving, not someone feeling sorry for themselves. Do you understand me?"** Goku nodded, allowing her to continue **"I know you have the Dragon Balls and as such you can fix all this damage after you focus and defeat the enemy."** She paused, allowing time for her partner to process her words. After a few moments Goku opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off **"Focus! Got it!"** another nod in response. **"Good, now show them what a Saiyan warrior is capable of."** Goku smirked, her vicious personality reminding him of his fellow Saiyan Vegeta. **"Thanks."**

" **Thank me after we save them."** responded the former villain as she motioned to where the battle had taken place. In the middle of the battlefield where out of all the fighters, one was standing upright.

" **Mary, can you tend to the injured ones?"** enquired Goku, itching to make the monster pay retribution for the damage it had caused. **"You wish! I'm fighting with you, unlike last time when you got yourself knocked out."** shot back Mary, causing Goku to reel back slightly as he wasn't expecting that type of response **"Furthermore, I'm a Warrior Queen not some doctor!" she** stated proudly with a smirk, before launching at the behemoth.

" **Mary, wait!"** called out Goku, hoping to stop her in her tracks but it was for naught as she seemingly ignored him. Sighing in defeat he figured he could fix up the injured heroes before aiding Mary in the fight since he was confident she could look after herself. _'And this way I get to see how strong she is compared to Diana._ ' mused Goku as he floated above the injured group _'I think I should start with Diana, she looks the worst out of all of them'_ he concluded, after noticing her injured form. He observed carefully checking for any large injuries, noticing her limp left appendage, shallow breath that seemed laboured and numerous cuts and bruises peppering her skin.

He gently lifted her head into his lap and proceeded to try and wake her from her slumber **"Diana can you work up please?"** he whispered, whilst light slapping her cheek. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, causing a smile to form at the sight. Goku proceeded to encourage her **"That's it, open your eyes."** Diana slowly opened her eyes, meeting a pair of familiar onyx orbs that shone with happiness but had a hint of sadness in them. She tried to get up but fell back down into his lap **"Ugh…"** she groaned, rubbing her head trying to soothe a headache. She winced as stab of pain ran across her chest **"I found you sprawled out on the battle-field and decided to help you out."** She gasped as she finally took in her surroundings; they were currently on the battlefield, and she was lying in Goku's lap.

Smiling, he took out a bean from his pocket **"Eat this, it should heal you."** he said as he placed the bean in her open mouth. She bit down and swallowed, when suddenly she sprang onto her feet feeling her broken bones mend, torn tissue repairing itself and her ribs cracking back into place and to top it all her energy came back making her feel all the stronger **"Great Hera!"** she gasped, eyeing her good Samaritan.

" **They are called Sensu beans and they can heal most injuries whilst restoring energy to the consumer."** replied Goku whilst chuckling lightly, her reaction enough to trigger some laughter. **"Also, they fill you up for 10 days as well, must not forget that."** he concluded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Chuckling at his childlike tendencies, the daughter of Zeus decided to thank her friend **"Thanks Goku. I'm glad you came."**

" **Don't mention it."** came the simple response, accompanied by a smile.

Suddenly the beast known simply as 'Doomsday' came crashing into the ground, resulting in a massive crater, followed by Mary's descent from the sky. **"This was the monster that brought trouble to the Justice League? Speaks volumes as to how weak they are."** commented a smirking Mary, levitating above the crater with Doomsday in it. She looked worse for wear however, as blood ran from the corner of her lips whilst a few scratches, cuts and bruises littered her arms and legs. Her corset was torn around her midsection, showing her toned stomach muscles but there were multiple cuts seeping blood, whilst her gloves were ripped up as well. She however noticed Diana and smirked, a mischievous plan already in the process of being set in motion. **"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?"**

" **What are you doing!? You need to subdue it whilst you have the chance!"** cried out Diana in anguish, choosing to ignore the 'Sleeping Beauty' comment. **"Why is that?"** enquired Goku, looking up at the form of Mary, noting her battle wounds. Worry gnawed at his stomach but figured her to be too prideful to accept healing in the middle of a battle. **"Our foe can recover from any battle damage and be impervious to what caused it damage in the first place."** replied Diana, voiced edged with concern _'So it's like both Kid Buu and Cell in which you have to vaporise them completely.'_ thought Goku before replying **"So to defeat it we must completely vaporise this abomination is that all?"**

" **That's easier said than done. Not even Superman was capable of such a feat."** she responded, questioning the palm haired warrior.

" **But I'm not Clark."** replied Goku, oozing with confidence as he prepared to take off **"Oh! Before I forget you can use these to heal your friends."** he stated, throwing Diana a small brown pouch filled to the brim with the magical beans. Diana caught the bag before enquiring **"And what about you?"**

" **I won't need them."** Goku replied, preparing to go help Mary, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts _'Might as well get to healing.'_ she mused, eyeing the motionless forms of her friends.

While Goku conversed with Diana, Doomsday had rose to his feet once again, and was glaring hatefully at Superwoman who was smirking confidently. Beckoning the creature to attack, she prepped herself as the mindless brute launched of the ground, cracking the asphalt with the sheer power in its legs. Reaching out it attempted to grab Mary, however she dodged beneath it and connected a right hook to its cheek, snapping its head to the right eliciting a groan of pain. Not letting up she followed with a left uppercut that shot its head upwards, then a quick gut shot into a knee to the forehead caused to beast to fall back towards the ground once more. **"Not so tough, are you?"** she quipped, attempting to ignore the pain in her knuckles and abdomen _'Anytime now Goku.'_

" **Mary!"** called out Goku, catching her attention as he floated near. **"This thing is like Kid Buu and Cell in that he can regenerate."** This information intrigued Mary "So, are you saying the only way to defeat this thing is to kill it?" she asked to which Goku nodded **"It's been a while since I killed something, this should be able to quench that thirst."** stated a smirking Mary.

" **Are you okay?"** enquired Goku as he noticed her injuries.

" **I'll be fine, I've had worse."**

Although not fully believing her answer Goku chose to give her the benefit of the doubt, even if her Ki reading notified him of something else entirely. They were brought out of their conversing when Doomsday rose with an ear-splitting roar. Goku who could sense its Ki noticed that it had indeed got stronger **"Mary, are you ready?"** he asked his comrade, keeping his gaze trained at their target **"Ready when you are Goku."** came the reply. **"Ok, on the count of three, we attack together. Deal?"**

" **Deal!"**

" **1… 2… 3… Now!"** They both phased out of sight with their sheer speed, barrelling towards the foe. Initially they flew side by side before alternating to where Goku was high and Mary went low. Doomsday realising the danger, charged with a roar it launched itself at Mary wanting revenge for the beating it had received at the hands of Goku's companion, but it never got the chance as Goku smashed a thunderous right hook to its cheekbone. It moaned in pain as it's cheek throbbed. Goku moved out of the way to allow Mary to smash a left hook to the opposite cheek. Goku then phased behind and connected a powerful kick to the knee joint, dropping it to the floor, allowing Mary to drive Doomsday head back again with a devastating knee to the forehead that would have dropped anyone. A red welt formed on it's forehead as Doomsday roared in pain, head facing down.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** roared Goku after charging his attack relatively quickly. The legendary and powerful beam of pure energy streaked towards the kneeling Doomsday. It attempted moving out of the way, groaning in pain as it stumbled to its feet like a drunkard to intercept the attack however Mary uncaring of her injuries attempted to drop its defence once more **"Hyaaa!"** she said, delivering another right hook to it's throbbing cheek were Goku had previously decked it. It stumbled, losing its footing once more and dropping its defence allowing the Kamehameha wave to connect uninterrupted.

The azure beam washed over its frame, encompassing it. Doomsday roared in pain as the sheer power contained within caused major damage, burns formed on it's tough hide whilst it's crystalline like armour melted slightly from the heat. Slowly the lumbering beast fell to it's knees, attempts to block the attack failing.

Whilst Doomsday was on the verge of defeat at the hands of Goku and Mary, Diana had made short work of reviving the other league members. They were all perplexed as to how they had healed so quickly, but Batman being Batman got serious on Diana **"How did you cure all of us? Where's Doomsday?"** he enquired to which Diana pointed to Goku whose cupped hands glowed with energy as a furious beam the same size as he streaked from within. Mary on the other hand was standing beside the Saiyan, clutching her stomach with one hand, trying to ease the pain. **"Who is that with Mary?"** asked Batman once again **"That's Goku."** she replied, but the deadpan stare she received from Batman assured her that he didn't trust her response **"Ah yes, you don't know of his Super Saiyan forms."** She muttered, having forgotten that they never got to brief Batman on Goku. **"Well he's currently in his Super Saiyan 4 form. You can tell by the hair all over his arms and chest."**

" **He certainly looks feral."** commented Cyborg **"Are you sure he's on our side?"** he continued, eyes trained at the new warrior that Diana knew. **"Don't let him escape our sight this time. He's far too dangerous to leave wandering unsupervised."** was Bruce's response as he ignored Cyborg's comment, choosing to face the battle once again. _'Just how powerful are you?'_

Superman turned to Diana **"That attack looks like the one I saw when I was looking for Ultra-Man with Lex earlier. Seems to be doing a lot of damage to Doomsday."** he commented, eyes trained at the azure beam, **"Although it doesn't look as big."**

" **He calls it the Kamehameha. It's one of the many attacks he holds in his arsenal."** answered Diana, however it fell on deaf ears as they were too engrossed watching to hear the answer. Well everyone bar Batman who stored that bit of info away to interrogate Goku about later. Suddenly the beam of energy began to move back towards their saviour.

Everyone was now fearful, their only chance at victory slowly made its way back towards the sender. Batman decided to rally the troops in aiding Goku **"Superman, can you help those two by distracting Doomsday. Cyborg and Flash can accompany you. Diana, I need you to lasso him if you can to stop him moving and Hal I need you to be prepared for the inevitable to occur."** said Batman as he finished addressing his team-mates but before they could do anything to aid.

Goku suddenly screamed, catching the attention of all as he drew more latent power from within, causing a blazing golden aura to encompass his form. The resulting powerup caused the Kamehameha to double in size, whilst it's colour shifted to a deep crimson colour like his fur. **"x10 Kamehameha!"** roared Goku, as the beam completely pushed back Doomsday.

There were collective gasps as they all observed the energy beam doubling in size before completely pushing back Doomsday. The brute roared in pain, his flesh searing from his bones, then his bones disintegrating, and with one final pained roar Doomsday ceased to exist as it was evaporated away. They were all left speechless at this turn of events. The relatively unknown friend of Superman, Flash and Wonder woman had just evaporated the DOOMSDAY into nothing but ash and dust.

With Doomsday ceasing to exist, Goku allowed the Kamehameha to dissipate as he relaxed his stance. **"That was a bit of overkill, don't you think?"** commented Mary before she stumbled on her feet, however was caught in the strong arms of her lover. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she snuggled into his warm chest whilst he made his way over to the small group of brightly dressed heroes. **"Didn't want to take chances and have what happened with Cell happen again."** The Saiyan scanned the small group and noticed a face he didn't recognise. Goku opened his mouth as he prepared to introduce himself however Batman cut him off.

" **Save it! You're coming with us."**

…

 **~ And cut, I removed the cliff-hanger from earlier as a way of trying to make it up to you guys for the abysmal first draft I uploaded earlier. Hopefully this one is better. ~**

 **Made this chapter extra long just for you guys as a way of saying sorry for the prolonged silence.**

 **However, I already know someone is going to chew me out in the reviews section for Goku overpowering Doomsday however I did it because I want Bruce to feel threatened by the fact that he doesn't know the limits of Goku's power and well I felt this was a pretty good addition.**

 **Also, I tried my hand at combat scenes and as you can see I'm unfortunately still learning however I'm trying my best and feedback on them would be greatly appreciated :3**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Like, Follow and Review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter is dedicated to my S.O alongside all the reviewers and followers. You guys are the best, no amount of words can justify how grateful I am :)**_

 _ **This chapter focuses more on the budding relationship between Goku and Diana much to the chagrin of Mary. I chose to focus more on the theme of Jealousy since it's relatable and therefore more understandable. Hopefully it's done to a good enough standard.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Previously on The Golden Wonder:**_

 **Goku suddenly screamed, catching the attention of all as he drew more latent power from within, causing a blazing golden aura to encompass his form. The resulting powerup caused the Kamehameha to double in size, whilst it's colour shifted to a deep crimson colour like his fur. "x10 Kamehameha!" roared Goku, as the beam completely pushed back Doomsday.**

 **There were collective gasps as they all observed the energy beam doubling in size before completely pushing back Doomsday. The brute roared in pain, his flesh searing from his bones, then his bones disintegrating, and with one final pained roar Doomsday ceased to exist as it was evaporated away. They were all left speechless at this turn of events. The relatively unknown friend of Superman, Flash and Wonder woman had just evaporated the DOOMSDAY into nothing but ash and dust.**

 **With Doomsday ceasing to exist, Goku allowed the Kamehameha to dissipate as he relaxed his stance. "That was a bit of overkill, don't you think?" commented Mary before she stumbled on her feet, however was caught in the strong arms of her lover. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she snuggled into his warm chest whilst he made his way over to the small group of brightly dressed heroes. "Didn't want to take chances and have what happened with Cell happen again." The Saiyan scanned the small group and noticed a face he didn't recognise. Goku opened his mouth as he prepared to introduce himself however Batman cut him off.**

" **Save it! You're coming with us."**

…

 _ **\- Chapter 5 -**_

" **Save it! You're coming with us."**

A moment of silence descended upon the small group, with the crackling of fire in the background accompanied by the faint sirens of police and rescue services getting louder as they got nearer. Goku raised an eyebrow not expecting the Dark Knight's statement. His eyes roamed over the gathered heroes before falling upon Diana's eyes, who smiled at him before nodding, silently telling him to cooperate. **"Fine, I'll come along."**

Batman called for Cyborg to open a boom tube to The Watchtower, a request the human and machine hybrid granted. Cyborg pressed a quick combination of keys on his wrist pad, inputting the command to open a large swirling portal leading to The Watchtower. **"Let's get a move on, authorities will be here soon."** stated Bruce before stepping into the portal.

Batman was followed by The Flash, Green Lantern and Superman leaving Cyborg who had opened it and Diana who stood watching Goku. The Amazon from her standpoint noticed how the saiyan appeared to be seemingly contemplating something within his head. Mary had fallen asleep in his arms once more, causing Diana to be stricken with jealousy, confusing her as to why she felt that way. Diana understood that Goku and Mary shared a special relationship that entitled her to be pampered in such a way, yet she couldn't help but wish it was her in Goku's arms.

The sound of fingers snapping, and her name being called dragged her from the abys of her mind where her deepest desire to be with Goku resided. Blinking twice before facing her attention seeker, she caught a glimpse of Goku in the corner of her eyes preparing to use his teleportation technique she had witnessed prior, with his two fingers in his head.

" **Are you coming along?"** asked Cyborg attempting to get Diana's attention however he noted the faraway look in her eyes whilst she looked at Goku before he teleported from the smouldering ruins of the battlefield. Cyborg continued to watch Diana, whilst she stared longingly at the spot once occupied by their saviour, before seemingly putting 2 and 2 together. He moved to stand by her side silently, before speaking. **"He is certainly full of surprises."** The statement lingered between them as Diana remained silent. He couldn't help but feel there was something off about her.

Cyborg scanned her vitals, curious as to why Diana was acting differently however her vitals returned normal. Frowning slightly, he placed a metal hand gently on her exposed shoulder, causing her to gasp and turn quickly to face him. **"You're better of telling him, before it's too late anyways."**

Diana remained silent as she turned away from her companion once more. She heard Victor sigh as he prepared to leave, before deciding to comment **"How can I when that** _ **vile woman**_ **has his affections."** Wonder Woman spat out the words wile woman, a deep hatred for her counterpart being unearthed. **"She is unworthy of a pure soul like Goku."**

Victor chose to continue facing the portal whilst mulling over Diana's response. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he asked her another question **"Well is there a reason you think she is unworthy?"**

Wonder Woman took a moment to collect her thoughts the question certainly throwing her off the loop a little bit. However, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt Mary was unworthy of Goku, after all she had seemingly changed her ways after being spared by the one her heart yearned for. Her counterpart had even gone as far as helping them during their battle with Doomsday, proving pivotal in allowing her time to heal her friends. Maybe she was worried about Goku's pure heart; one of the many things she admired about the Saiyan. Was she worried that Mary would taint his purity, bringing Goku from his righteous path he had followed since childhood. Grabbing her head whilst shaking it presented her with no answers to her questions, leaving her with one conclusion to present Cyborg with **"I… I don't know…"**

Victor smiled lightly, somehow having expected that answer considering he could see the inner turmoil his friend and ally was going through. **"Alright. Let me rephrase my question then."** Diana looked at him, the wind tousling with her black locks whilst the fire illuminated half her face. Cyborg sighed before continuing. **"Do you think you're worthy enough for him?"**

The Amazon princess continued to face the burning ruins, the recently acquired question being processed in the back of her mind. Was she worthy enough if Mary wasn't in her eyes? What did she have that could sway Goku's affection, making him fall for her instead. Yet once again, she couldn't come up with an answer. **"I can't answer that either."**

" **Well until you have answers to those questions, Mary ultimately wins."** Victor began to make his way towards the portal, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts. He stopped, glancing back briefly before stepping into the portal.

Diana stood alone in the battlefield once more, with Cyborgs question leaving her with more questions than answers. Surely, she was more suited for Goku over Mary; she understood his passion for protecting others, his drive to become the strongest, the fact that he always saw the best in others however above all she wanted to ease his pain from losing friends and family. To be the one he could rely upon in times of need.

She thought back to when he had suggested sparring to help her clear her own emotional turmoil away. Initially she had thought of it as incapable of such a task, however when she had fought Goku briefly all she could think off was the thrill of the ensuing battle and nothing else. Maybe that was why he craved for battle, to the point of allowing his enemies to power up fully.

Sighing dejectedly, she turned around and made her way into the portal before it closed behind her. A bright flash of light took her vision temporarily before it returned just as she arrived into The Watchtower, allowing her to witness the curious scene taking place in front of her eyes; Cyborg had taken his place at the computer, working alongside a silent Martian-Manhunter, whilst Batman and Superman where conversing together in one corner of the room. At the conference table, four of the seven seats were occupied.

The two close friends Barry and Hal were seated together, animatedly chatting about something trivial she didn't care to pick up on. Her attention was however aimed at the duo of Goku and Mary, with the latter resting her head on the table, facing Goku whilst having a conversation with him; smiling and laughing occasionally. The former had dropped his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, his bright orange gi top and blue undershirt back on him, with his marron fur having retracted back into his body.

Diana didn't realise how long she had been staring, until she noticed Mary's gaze and knowing smile aimed at her. Sighing once more she rubbed her eyes, before watching as her evil counterpart mouthed 'Mine' followed by a smirk. Clenching her jaw and withholding her tongue, Diana made her way to the table, all the while glaring holes and muttering curses aimed towards her counterpart who was engaged in conversation with Goku once more, this time however the saiyan fretted over her injuries. Concern clearly in his tone and actions as he gently prodded her arms, searching for breaks and bruises.

Silently taking her seat, she was joined in by Batman and Superman taking the last seats at the table. A welcome silence fell around the table, presenting Bruce with the perfect opportunity to address the issues at hand.

He cleared his throat before speaking **"On behalf of the earth and the Justice League, I would like to thank you Goku and Mary for coming to our rescue in our battle against the forces of evil."**

Once Batman had proceeded with his speech, everyone turned to face the Saiyan and Amazon duo. Goku had his eyes closed in embarrassment, whilst he rubbed the nape of his neck with a grin, whilst Mary stared at her nails uninterestedly with her right cheek resting in the palm of her right hand.

Noting their hesitancy to respond, Superman took over from where Batman had left off. **"If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here sharing your presence, so we owe you a big thank you."**

" **With that out of the way, let's get down to the more pressing matters at hand."** said Bruce **"Cyborg, if you could do the honours."** A transparent blue screen appeared in the centre of the table, showcasing a picture of Goku in his SSJ4 form and Mary cradling her stomach whilst standing by his side, causing the former villain to scowl and mutter about how they couldn't have chosen a better photo **"After witnessing your immense strength, it became clear to me that we're vastly underpowered whilst lacking the necessary depth in the squad in terms of manpower."**

Superwoman looked up from her nails **"What exactly are you getting at?"**

Bruce glanced at Clark, who nodded slightly. Batman sighed whilst turning back before addressing the former villainess. **"I was going to ask you and Goku to join our team, however the fact remains that we can't trust you yet. So, until we learn to trust you we can't let you join the team."**

" **Whatever. Not like we wanted to join or anything."** said Mary, sneaking a quick glance at Diana. She smirked with a wink directed at her counterpart before continuing **"We're too strong for your League anyways."**

Diana scowled, clenching her fists and jaw simultaneously in a bid to keep calm however her rivals' words somehow burrowed beneath her skin. It wasn't helped by the fact that Diana wasn't in the right mindscape since arriving. Bruce noticed his allies plight and moved in to help her **"Well, if that's the case I shall need a sample of D.N.A from each of you, and before you ask it's to add you into the database and give you civilian alter egos."** he said, catching the attention of both Goku and his partner.

" **Here you go then."** said Mary, taking the initiative to pluck a strand of hair from her raven locks. Goku watched carefully before pulling a strand with a yelp. The latter watched as she dropped her strand in the small plastic bag Bruce was holding, prompting him to do the same. Bruce slowly closed the plastic bag, before carefully storing it on his utility belt.

" **Thank you."** stated Bruce, before continuing **"Just stay out of trouble until we can trust you."** Batman's gaze lingered on Goku as he spoke, causing the Saiyan to pout slightly **. "Why me?"** asked Goku, still pouting.

" **Because you're an idiot. Just do as I say and stay out of trouble."**

" **Heyy! That's not nice."** responded Goku, however Mary chimed in **"Hate to say it but he is right."** Goku harrumphed, crossing his arms across his chest whilst pouting. **"Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble."** continued Mary, smirking evilly at the pouting Saiyan causing him to nervously shuffle in his seat.

 **Next Day:**

 _ **Metropolis…**_

" _The contract to reconstruct Metropolis has been granted to LexCorp, following fierce competition from Wayne Industries."_

Luthor smirked whilst he overlooked the city of Metropolis from his office building. A large window allowed him to watch the reconstruction effort he had worked so hard to procure following the events of the battle between the heroes of the earth and Doomsday their powerful adversary who had single handendly dismantled the entire League.

Luthor could remember chuckling as he watched the street camera footage of Superman, his greatest adversary as he failed to even put a worthwhile dent into the beast before succumbing to his injuries. It was at that moment that he felt his plans could go into action; he could become the Superman the world needed and do ultimately better. However, that plan was swept aside rather quickly when a new guy randomly appeared accompanied by someone he deduced to be his whore judging by the close contact they shared.

The female was of no matter as he gauged her strength and skill to be around the levels of Wonder Woman; strong certainly but not as strong as the male proved to be.

He couldn't remember seeing him before, with his bright orange pants and blue boots, hairy chest exposed for the entire world to see Luthor certainly made sure to know each member of the league and as such passed the newcomer as some wannabe brat trying to wear the big boy shoes of being a hero of Superman's stature. He certainly relished the thought of watching the gravity of the situation be slapped into him, but that was until he had witnessed the birth of a new era. An era of heroes stronger than Superman. The bald business mogul could remember slamming his fists into his keyboard whenever the hairy hero had vaporised Doomsday with some weird beam conjured from within the confinements of his hands.

" _In other news, the Justice League's United Nations Ambassador Wonder Woman shall hold a press conference later in front of the U.N building here in New York, answering questions pertaining to the recent defeat of their adversary but an unknown member."_

Luthor turned back slightly, glancing at the large TV screen on the wall from over his shoulder. _'Should prove worthwhile to listen to.'_ he mused, making a mental note to watch the press conference later. Any information he could get would be a welcome edition in creating the downfall of Superman, and the League with the help of his Injustice League.

A gentle knock on his door grabbed his attention. **"You may enter."** Said Luthor, moving to make himself appear more professional by standing with his hands clasped behind his back. The large door opened silently to reveal his assistant, with her blonde wavy hair, black skirt with a similarly coloured jacket, white collared shirt and black heels she certainly looked the part. **"How may I help you?"** asked Luthor, choosing not to turn his gaze from the construction work taking place.

" **You have a visitor Mr Luthor. She claims it's of great importance."** She said clutching a clipboard to her chest whilst nervously fixing her large rimmed glasses. Luthor turned to face her, his best charming smile in place as he addressed her. **"You may bring her up then."** No sooner had Luthor finished his sentence did an elegantly dressed woman with wavy ginger hair and piercing green eyes enter the room. His assistant meekly stepped aside, before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Luthor took in her dress; midnight black accentuating her fair skin, with a deep v-cut showing of some of her cleavage whilst slits ran down the sides from her waist revealing a tad bit of her well sculpted legs. Cherry red lipstick and black high-heels on her feet completed the elegant ensemble. The mogul coolly addressed his visitor with a charming smile **"Barbara."**

She smiled wickedly, showcasing her pearly whites and large canines **"Luthor."** Barbara moved towards one of the empty armchairs, her hips swaying seductively. Sitting down, she crossed her legs before leaning back into the chair.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"**

" **Cut the bullshit Luthor, you know exactly why I'm here."**

Luthor remained silent momentarily, before chuckling lightly. **"Straight to the point I see? Very well then."** said Luthor, interlocking his fingers **"As you may recall I sent all members of the Injustice League video footage of our new adversary."**

" **Yeah, I saw it, they're nothing special."** responded Barbara, checking her sharp nails.

" **It may have been a one time of thing, or even a fluke however we can't afford to take chances considering he's proven to be stronger than Superman, however we can discuss this more at the headquarters."**

" **Shall we?"**

" **Ladies first."** said Luthor, having stood up from his seat. **"Aren't you the gentleman."** commented Barbara with a chuckle **"Your parents would be proud."**

" **Whatever, let's just go."**

 **Gotham City…**

In a dark underground carven, one figure worked alone in the dimly lit room with the only source of light being the large computer monitor that showed various news announcements from across the world. This was the home and base of Batman, worlds greatest detective and Gotham's own Superhero.

Bruce was still dressed in his crime fighting getup, however he had taken off the cape and cowl. He was muttering to himself whilst he peered into a microscope, examining the D.N.A sample he had spliced from the two newest members of their world.

One could argue that the decision to trust them had been rushed, considering both had barely been in his universe for less than a day however Superman had managed to convince him that they would prove pivotal to the League's future success, and after nearly dying at the ends of Doomsday, Bruce certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

On the other hand, Batman couldn't bring himself to overlook the fact that both were practically anomalies to him. Blank canvases he had yet to input features on to. Focusing back to the task at hand, he examined Mary's D.N.A sample and wasn't too surprised by what he found, when he had seen plenty of amazing samples from other heroes. However, what caught his attention were the bolts of electricity that convulsed and leaped between the different cells empowering them.

Initially Bruce was convinced she was another speedster like Barry however when he compared his D.N.A to hers he found that it wasn't the case. Her electrical impulses were different from Barry's in that they seemed to provide her with more powers unlike Barry. He then concluded that she had the same weakness as Barry if she ever went rogue.

The Dark Knight then prepared to examine the Saiyan's D.N.A when a news alert in the background caught his attention. Switching most of his attention to the news he peered through the telescope; Goku's cell structure appeared to be dense, akin to Clark's providing great resistance to damage however Goku's cells had the unique ability to somehow become twice as dense after taking damage. This more than likely would result in a small power boost, thus making Goku stronger than before.

An alert from the League blared to life, causing Bruce to look up from his telescope towards the large monitor _'Well night just got interesting.'_ he mused whilst suiting up once more. Moving quickly, he hopped into the bat mobile before it streaked down the pathway leading out the cave knowing at the back of his head that he had to attend the press conference led by Wonder Woman later in the day.

 **Theymscira…**

Following the battle with Doomsday and the addition of new members to the League's roster, Wonder Woman had taken the opportunity to visit her home Island of Theymscira. It was a sense of nostalgia, but to try and sort out her thoughts and feelings in relation to Goku. However, it was also a way for her to release her pent-up frustrations by sparring with her fellow sisters, and maybe put Goku's theory to the test.

Currently she was surrounded by several bodies groaning and moaning in pain on the ground, whilst another soon joined them following a vicious kick to her knee that dropped her guard allowing Diana to knock her to the floor with a backhand to the cheek. **"Anyone else?"** she boldly proclaimed, sword in one hand and golden lasso in the other whilst scanning the faces of her fellow Amazons who had turned up to watch the sparring sessions. Most if not all moved backwards, increasing the gap between themselves and their Princess.

On the side-lines stood Diana's mother, Hippolyta with her flowing golden locks and a silver tiara with a red star in the centre. A red chest plate with an intricate overlapping design, red bracelets and shoulder pads that covered her upper arms. A metallic belt was wrapped around her waist, with more red star decorations. On her feet were silver lined boots, with red bands that wrapped around her thighs. A white cape around her neck completed the look. The Princess's mother had her axe in her hand, whilst she leaned on the handle.

Hippolyta frowned as she looked at her daughter, her motherly instincts telling her something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that she was brutally beating down her own sisters, or the pained look in her eyes as she did so which moved her into aiding her daughter. **"Diana, stand down."** said the Queen, her powerful commanding presence and voice enough to silence all her subjects. The princess turned to face her mother, allowing her mother to see the pain and anguish in her eyes. She prepared to speak once more but remained silent when her daughter flew off. **"Take the injured to the infirmary, I'll follow my daughter."**

…

Hippolyta found her daughter standing at the edge of a cliff face overlooking the bay and harbour which contained the warships and merchant ships. She had never seen her daughter act in such a way as to run from her presence before and as such she couldn't help but be deeply troubled by it.

The queen cleared her throat to make her presence known, causing her daughter to glance over her shoulder briefly before turning away once more. The monarch moved slowly to stand by her daughters' side, with the lush grass surrounding the area muffling her footsteps. She took note of what her offspring was engrossed in, as she watched the young warriors getting trained down on the bay in the art of swordsmanship.

" **You know it's about time you found better hiding places."** said Hippolyta **"You have used this exact same spot since you were young."** Diana however remained silent, staring out into the horizon whilst her arms hung loosely by her side. The leader of the Amazons frowned before sighing, slowly losing patience with her daughters' lack of a response. **"Diana what's wrong?"** she asked once more, hoping to get to the bottom of the situation.

Another moment of silence passed between the mother-daughter duo before Wonder-Woman turned to face her mother once more. Hippolyta's eyes widened upon noting the trails left behind by falling tears, whilst fresh tears were building up to replace the fallen. With her heart aching she moved in closer and wrapped her heroic daughter into a hug, causing Diana to start crying. The queen rubbed the small of her daughters back soothingly, whilst her other hand caressed her head, all the while making a mental note to punish whomever brought this turmoil upon her daughter. **"Can I know who caused this at least?"**

" **It's alright mother. It's nothing to get concerned over."** said Diana, attempting to keep the fact she was jealous to herself. Hippolyta however didn't believe her daughter's response and pushed her gently to arm's length away. **"Is that the truth Diana?"** the female heroine shied away from keeping eye contact, her gaze falling towards the ground causing her mother to figure out that she wasn't getting the truth. **"Diana, tell me the truth!"** demanded Hippolyta from her daughter.

" **His name is Son Goku…"** muttered a relenting Diana.

Hippolyta remained silent while she processed her daughter's response. _'I thought it was that Bruce Wayne again.'_ she mused, sulking slightly at the memory of when Diana had been mating for a lack of a better term with the brooding orphan who dressed like a creature of the night. **"Tell me more about him."** requested the ruler of Theymscira, pushing Diana's head up from the chin to eye level with her own.

Diana sighed before speaking **"Well I met him about 2 days ago during a mission. We were helping stop an evil tyrannical group in another universe and initially I thought he had been working with the group and so we attacked and tried to subdue him however he was capable of fighting against the combined might of me, Clark, Barry and Hal before J'onn put him into a form of induced sleep."**

" **Ok, so how does he link in with you feeling like this."**

" **When we found him, he had a female companion who was a member of the evil which led us into thinking he was working with the group hence why we attacked him, but after getting the truth with my lasso it turned out that he had recently arrived in the universe as well."** Said Diana a small smile and a twinkle in her eye becoming evident to her mother before continuing **"J'onn read his mind and it turned out that he was quite the naïve, noble warrior with a pure heart, something you don't find in others often. He had been the protector of his world from evil, just like us, to the point of leaving his loved ones to protect them after he realized that he was the cause of all the evil doers attacking his home."**

" **But…"** started Hippolyta only for Diana to cut her off once more.

" **But the villainous woman had the gall to take advantage of him, even after he had spared her life. Even now as we speak she continues to do as such and I fear that such a pure soul will be tainted by her evil intentions."**

" **Well what have you done to stop it then?"** asked the monarch, before noting as sudden realization sunk into her daughter. **"Nothing. I have done nothing but feel bad on the side-lines."** Hippolyta smiled as her daughter learned the truth, slowly but surely anyways. **"There you go my darling, you have done nothing to help him out. Probably the best place to start don't you think."** She added with a smile, receiving a nod and a smile in return from Diana. **"Also, you better tell him how you feel before it's too late."**

" **How do you mean mother?"** cried out Diana, eyes wide in shock since this was the second person in less than a day to give her that piece of advice.

" **It's obvious you have fallen for Son Goku."**

" **Mother!"** exclaimed Diana in response, whilst her facial features were tinted red as a furious blush crept in. **"It's not like that at all."** However, Hippolyta chuckled at her daughter's expense, clearly knowing that her statement was far from the truth but chose to not comment. **"Whatever you say Diana, just don't let your stubbornness blind you."**

" **I won't mother."**

 **Washington…**

" _Can Karen pls come to the main desk pls_ _ **."**_

The intercom call reverberated around the vast open area of the shopping complex, yet none of the shoppers seemed to pay any attention to it as they focused on completing their menial task, with plenty of males lagging lifelessly behind their wives/girlfriends whilst carrying the luggage. Some generic and forgettable jingle played through the speakers, not helping the dire mood of the place.

However, there was a duo that seemed out of place as they energetically moved around the various isle, each pushing a shopping trolley laden to the brim with various goods ranging from food, clothes, medicine, cleaning products and makeup to name a few. One of the duo was a male with ridiculously spiky palm tree like hair dressed casually in white track bottoms, black vans with a black shirt and a red hoodie to complete the look. He pushed one of the trolleys whilst occasionally stopping to throw in any interesting food item into his trolley which was laden with nothing but food.

" **Don't you think that's enough food?"** commented his female companion with an eyebrow raised. She too was dressed casually but in blue jeans, black boots, white tank top and a leather jacket. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of black shades whilst her raven hair was in ponytail.

" **This is only enough for 3 days though?"**

" **What!?"** exclaimed Mary, her voice loud enough to catch the attention of other shoppers, however she ignored them to address her partner. **"Goku that's enough to feed an entire family for a week."**

The duo were now getting plenty of attention for the sheer amount of stuff they were loading into their trolleys, whilst some girls were clearly checking Goku out although she couldn't blame them, however she glared back causing them to scuttle away nervously _'Idiots, acting as if they have never seen anyone go shopping before.'_ she mused, however at the back of her mind she knew that was just an excuse for her jealousy. Grabbing a kettle from one of the shelves, she examined it quickly whilst looking at Goku from the corner of her eyes before adding it to her cart amongst the other stuff. **"We still have to buy clothes after this, you can't be relying on Barry and Diana forever."** she added, looking down at her clothes and at Goku.

" **But all I need is my fighting Gi."** responded Goku, perplexed as to why he needed more clothes when all he needed was his Turtle school fighting gi. He couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he had gone shopping with Chi-Chi; the numerous bags and constant walking from one shop to another. The saiyan shuddered at the thought.

" **Goku that defeats the purpose of having an alter ego."** chastised his companion as she leaned over the handle of the trolley, whilst Goku pouted, stopping his trolley to face her. **"I never used one before so why do I have to now?"**

" **That's because the villains in your old universe never attacked your family and friends daily. You always had time to prepare for the attacks, and even if you didn't they spent so much time monologing about their past that you had time to prepare."**

" **That is true, Frieza and Cell did that a lot, even when I fought them in hell again."** said Goku as he stroked his chin whilst lamenting on his past villains. **"Guess you're right Mary."** In response Mary smiled lightly whilst shaking her head. **"You got far too lucky with your villains, they were strong of course but they were far to egotistical to do the anything without bragging about their power."**

" **Yeah haha."** responded Goku as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" **Now let's go pay for all this stuff, go home and get ready for that Press Conference later."**

" **Do we have to? Sounds boring."** whined Goku like a petulant child, pushing his trolley towards the checkout area, with Mary following close behind. **"Well do you want the entire League as your enemies?"** Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, mulling over the simple question before he responded. **"I guess not. Diana wouldn't be too happy with me if I did that."**

 ***creak… SNAP***

Goku looked back quickly to where the sound came from and noticed how the handle to his partner's trolley had been bent out of shape with a crack running down the centre. He gulped nervously when he noted the dark aura that had begun to emanate from her. All his instincts warned him to flee before things got bad, however Goku's curiosity got the better of him, causing him to remain standing.

" **What is she to you Goku?"** muttered Mary, her voice holding a sharp edge to it that even Goku, the most clueless of men managed to pick up on it. He swallowed nervously before responding **"What do you mean by that."**

" **You know exactly what I mean!"** she snapped in response, looking up to reveal the intense look in her eyes causing Goku to take a step back in shock. He looked around nervously for any support, however all the other shoppers had scuttled away fearing for their safety. **"Are you talking about Diana?"**

" **You don't say!"** quipped Mary, her tone sarcastic yet somewhat hurting. **"All you ever do is talk about her. Even when she wasn't around all you talked about was Diana this and Diana that…"** Goku could only look on sadly, realising that this was a serious situation he had caused. **"What about me huh? Am I not good enough for you?"**

" **No Mary, that's not it…"** begun Goku only to get cut off. **"What is it then? Why don't I get that kind of attention from you?"** Goku remained silent, the current situation not something he was accustomed to dealing with, especially feelings. **"I was helping her because she was sad, and I wanted to make her happy again."** eventually responded Goku, only to get a scoff in return. **"You expect me to believe that?"**

Goku sighed once more, whilst running his hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't know what to do, or what had caused this but then again, she was right. He could remember Chi-Chi acting the same after they had been married whenever he mentioned Bulma and all the things they would do together as friends. Maybe this was something like this, and with Chi-Chi all he had to do was remind her that Bulma was a friend, but something told him that it wouldn't work this time around. _'God this is confusing.'_ thought the Saiyan, whilst he pondered what to do.

" **Well? Do you have anything to say?"** demanded Mary, now having moved closer to the saiyan as she jabbed her finger into his broad chest. Goku took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly to release the tension in his shoulders before speaking. **"Yeah, I do, and it's I'm sorry."**

" **What!?"** exclaimed a perplexed Superwoman, looking at Goku with curiosity instead. **"I said I'm sorry. You're right, I should have been giving you that kind of attention instead."** Responded the Saiyan as he looked towards the ground in shame, his voice low and devoid of emotion. His eyes sparkled as tears built up slightly, causing Mary to feel her chest tighten with guilt. Something she certainly never felt before. She slowly inched her hand towards his cheek, placing it softly on the spot. **"Oh Goku."** she began as she stroked his cheek, before pushing his head to face her own. **"It's not your fault entirely."** she continued, before looking away slightly. **"How do you mean by that?"** questioned Goku as he placed his hand over her hand on his cheek. **"I guess I got jealous of Diana and didn't know what to think. I feared losing you to her."**

" **But why were you scared? You'll never lose me though."**

" **I just feel as if I'm not good enough, when she is a hero like you. Saving people, fighting the bad guys and all that stuff whilst I'm nothing but a villain, who only cared about power and manipulating people for it."** Goku looked on sadly, choosing not to speak as to allow her to continue with her thoughts. **"You were the first person to overlook my faults and offer me proper love. Not fear, not worshipping me and you weren't scared of me like others either."** she chuckled weakly before continuing **"Maybe the last one is because you are far more powerful than me but even then…"** she added, before trailing off towards the end.

" **Mary, I don't care about all that stuff that you did in the past. It's in the past and so I look at you now as you are and not what you did."** Goku stopped momentarily to scratch the back of his neck **"I'm not very good with feelings and all but don't fear losing me to Diana because I have enough love for both of you."**

A silence fell between the two, with Goku looking on expectantly whilst Mary still refused to share eye contact, causing the Saiyan God to fear the worst. Had he done or said something wrong? He certainly couldn't tell since Mary wasn't giving him any signs. He however gained hope when the former villain faced him with a small smile on her lips.

" **You know, most guys would have been on the receiving end of a slap for what you just said but you're too innocent and cute to get mad at for it."** Goku grinned a toothy smile whilst rubbing the nape of his neck **"Hehehe."** was all Goku could say. Mary leaned whilst laughing lightly before giving Goku a quick peck on the lips. **"Diana can try and have you but at the end of the day, I got you first."** she added whilst smirking.

" **Hehe yeah, you're right."** quipped Goku, whilst he ran his tongue over his lips, the quick kiss from his partner having left a tantalising flavour on them. Superwoman shook her head slightly whilst laughing at Goku's behaviour. **"Come, we have wasted enough time as it is."** she added as she began to push her laden trolley once more, the small alteration with her jealousy over spilling being left in the past.

" **Sure thing, I'm coming."**

 **~ End ~**

 **Chapter 5 is done and there was no battle in this chapter as I planned on it to introduce more characters and do some more character development.**

 **I feel like the Batman part is redundant, considering it's not even that long but I liked it too much because it took me a while to come up with it.**

 **Next Chapter marks the beginning of a new arc, yay!**

 **Reviews, Likes and Follows are much appreciated :3**


	6. Authors Note

Quick Update;

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to tell you that I shall be going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I will be back, I just know it's not anytime soon.

I've lost my drive to write, my inspiration, my will to do anything and I feel so empty. I'm hurting and just feel as if the world doesn't need me anymore. It's better off without me… life is better off without me. It's not like anyone will even notice when I'm gone or anything.

Hopefully I'll be back one day but for now catch you all on the flipside…

Vaikuntha


End file.
